Lonely Eyes
by Tenten2295
Summary: Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura start high school. Tenten bumps into her crush from middle school. What happens when her life is being turned into a drama story? What will happen when someone gets in her way of being with the one she loves? NejiTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I do not own Naruto.

This is my first fanfiction so the chapters might be a little short.

**Me: Yay!!!!!! My first fanfiction story!!!!! Woo hoo!!!!!!**

**Tenten: Geez. I'm right here. You don't have to scream. **

**Me: Well, sooorrrryy! *screams in Tenten's ear purposely* I'm just a little exited about my first fanfic!!!!!!!! Is that a problem????!!!!!!!**

**Tenten: ummm no. **

**Me: Didn't think sooooo!!!!- *gets hit in the head with a broom and falls***

**Tenten: THANK YOU NEJI-KUN!* **_**Did I just say that? **_**"B-bye! *runs away***

**Neji: Hn. ?**

**Me: *haauuii, laying unconscious***

*****************************************************************************************

"Shit!" cursed Tenten. She was late for her first day of school. She was looking through her closet rapidly to see what she would wear.

"Dammit!, I can't find ANYTHING to wear!!" She kept looking although her closet, full of clothes.

"Tenten-chan, its time to get going." Hinata warned while she was standing at the door.

She then came into the room. "Is this ok?" asked Tenten. "Uhh, yeah. Its fine , Tenten, but we really need to get going or we'll be late." Replied Hinata. Tenten was wearing a red tight shirt with two kunai crossing eachother, some jeans and red converse, she had her hair in her usual two bun but they were kinda messy which made it look more cool. Hinata was wearing a sorta loose black shirt with some jeans and white adidas.

"Let's go!" Tenten yelled as she ran out of the room and out through the door. _Shit_. She thought. It was raining and she was soaking wet. Then she walked backed to her house and Hinata was at the door holding a jacket for her. "Thanks." They both smiled at each other and realized that they had 10 minutes to get to school. They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and (well you get the idea).

They didn't realize that Konoha High was so far away. When they got there everyone stared since they were panthing for their lives. "Huff….. Damn….Huff….. I didn't know….. huff… that school….huff… was that….huff…..far!...huff" Tenten said while she was trying to get her breathing rate back to normal.

They entered the school and saw Ino and Sakura talking to each other until they noticed that Tenten and Hinata were walking towards them.

"Hi Ino! Hi Sakur-" Tenten was cut off by the sound of the bell. They all had to go get their schedule. They went to the front desk of the school and they found a woman with short black hair with a name tag that said "Hi! I'm Shizune!" and she was on the computer. She noticed them walk and gave them their schedules. They walked quickly to their homeroom and noticed that they all had homeroom together. They walked inside and saw a guy with a black mask on and grey hair that was sticking up that goes over to the left. Tenten noticed that he was holding this book in his hand. They found only four seats and they were next to the most hottest guys in all of Konoha High.

She didn't realize that her friends sat down with the ones they liked and leaving her stuck with Neji Hyuuga. _Great, just what I need my all time crush and his jerky attitude. I think I am going to die! Did he just glance at me? Oh my god! I hope im not blushing. That always shows someone you like them. Dammit! But seriously, could he not be more of a cold heartless bastard, either way I like him. Gah! Sad thing is, he doesn't even know I exist! _Tenten thought as she sat down and sneaked a peek at Neji and noticed that he looked at her. She quickly turned around blushing trying to hide her face.

The bell rang and she jumped out of her seat and ran to the door. Then she opened her locker getting her things. She quickly walked to the next class and she bumped into someone.

"Gah! " She yelled. Her books on the floor and her butt too. "Watch where your going!" She said while gathering her books. What she didn't realize was that Neji Hyuuga, _the_ Neji Hyuuga crouched down to help her with her books. "Sorry about that" he said. "n-no don't be sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, s-so I'm sorry." Tenten responded. Then he helped her up. He looked her straight in the eye and she ran away. Blushing.

"Was it my breath?" Neji asked himself. He quickly examined his breath. "no… then was it something I said?" He shook his head and walked off to his next class.

**LUNCHTIME**

Tenten, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata sat together at a table and Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto sat at a table across.

**Tenten's POV.**

My stomach was in a knot, my face was 3 different shades of red, and I was staring at Neji Hyuuga. I couldn't believe this was happening AGAIN! He glanced over at our table and I shook my head to the other way. "Tenten, you know, you can't keep hiding from him forever. " Ino said. "but I can for a while" I mumbled under my breath. I wasn't even hungry. I threw my plate away totally wasting food but I didn't care. I walked back and tripped on a banana peel. Then I was about to fall headfirst when a certain someone caught me. I opened my tightly closed eyes and saw that I was in two strong arms.

I slowly got out of them and blushed. "uuh-uhh. Umm. Th-thank y-" I started but then I looked into his eyes. Something about his eyes were different. He then smirked. I ran away. Just like that. I ran away.

I felt so bad by the end of the day. I had a headache and the room would spin sometimes. My buns were almost undone and I was sitting in my desk ignoring the teacher since I was so focused on what had happened today. But then I remembered that his eyes. They were different. Not by the color but by the way he looked at me. I tried to figure it out but I couldn't. Those eyes were so familiar. The bell rang and it was time to go home. I told my friends that I'll be walking home alone and more slowly since I didn't feel well. They nodded but with worried looks on their face.

I started to walk home but then I got dizzy. The whole earth was spinning. I fainted. But I didn't land on the ground. I suddenly found myself in someone's arms. I looked up to see.

"S-Sasuke?"

**Me: How did you like it?**

**Tenten: Why did you put me in Sasuke's arms?**

**Me: Cuz I felt like it. You'll see next chapter.**

**Tenten: Whatever. *Walks away and mumbles "I wanted to be in Neji's arms".Pouts***

**Me: ** ***Sigh* Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedication: To my bestest estest friend in the whole wide world. CatxRock07. She actually kinda got me into making this story, so if it weren't for her I wouldn't be doing this write now. Luv ya lots!**

**Tenten: Why won't you tell me what this chapter's about?!**

**Me: Just read it. It's not that hard to read a story.**

**Tenten: I know but I'm too lazy to read it.**

**Me: Great, just what we need, another Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: I'm right here you know.**

**Me: Huh? What? Did I offend you? Is the big bad lazy Shikamaru offended? *snickers***

**Shikamaru: Uh no. not really.**

**Me: Haha! Shikamaru's offended! **

**Shikamaru: Uh no I'm not. **

**Me: Haha!!! *points finger and laughs***

**Shikamaru: Uh Neji, do me the favor to-**

**Neji: Sure, no problem.**

**Me: hahahahah- *gets hit in the head with a mop***

**Shikamaru: What happened with the broom?**

**Neji: I hit Naruto with it too hard so it broke.**

**Tenten: Please enjoy!**

*****************************************************************************************

Tenten's POV.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the raven haired guy who was carrying me bridal style.

"Well I saw that you were going to fall so I caught you." He replied. "Geez, Sasuke, I can walk on my own, thankyouverymuch!" I yelled back at him. I started to squirm around in his arms trying to break free but he wouldn't let me. "Let me go!" "Why? Why can't you accept the fact that I'm being nice to you?" He asked. "You're never nice! You're just a cold heartless bastard!" Then I gasped and thought about Neji. He noticed me blush and smirked.

"What?" I asked. "Oh nothing." "Tell me, dammit!" I ordered. "You're blushing." He said. "Dammit Sasuke! Let go of me!" I started kicking around and "accidently "kicked him in the face. He let go of me and I fell on my feet. I started to run away. "See ya sucka!" I yelled as I reached the corner. I started to walk to my house. I shoved my hand into my pocket and gasped. My keys weren't in my pocket. I dashed away to the place where Sasuke and I had been. "Fuck!" I said. My keys weren't anywhere to be seen.

"That bastard." I whispered under my breath. I stomped away. When I got to my door I knocked on it loudly. "Yes? Who is it?" asked a sweet little voice that just happened to be Hinata's. "It me, Tenten" I said while gritting my teeth together. "Oh hi Tenten-chan. What's the matter?" She asked with a concerned voice. I told her the whole story. "Oh my, Tenten-chan. What are we going to do?" Hinata asked. "You're not going to do anything, I'm going to kick his ass tomorrow at school!" I yelled with pride and anger. "But Tenten-chan, you'll get in trouble!" Hinata warned. "Oh. Then I'll kick his ass after school!" I yelled. Hinata just stared and told me she was going out for groceries. I just nodded.

I went to my room and collapsed on my bed. I closed my eyes and saw Neji. I quickly opened my eyes and sighed. I stared up at the ceiling. Once again I closed my eyes but this time I fell asleep.

I woke up the next day because of a certain someone who was yelling that people in Jupiter would hear! I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I got up and found Hinata hidden in a corner and Sakura standing over her screaming and yelling. "What the hell is going on here?!" I yelled. I was cranky cuz I hate when people wake me up.

Just then Sakura stomped over to my direction and yelled at me saying" What do you mean Sasuke picked you up bridal style and carried you home!? I though you knew that I like him!!!" "Say it, don't spray, gee wiz." I replied wiping all the spit from my face."Look, I wasn't feeling well yesterday and I fainted but Sasuke found me and carried me." I explained. Her face was red with rage.

"Then I kicked him in the face and ran away." I ended the explanation with an angry face. Because then I suddenly remembered that he stole my house keys. "Hey! Your little crush stole my house keys!" I yelled at Sakura. "You're just trying to steal Sasuke away from me!" She said. "NO IM NOT!!!" I yelled.

I was downright furious. How could she accuse me of liking Sasuke? Eww. Thinking that sent shivers down my spine.

"You know what?! Forget you." I said. I gave up. You can't win with this gal. So I just walked out the door. Leaving an angry Sakura behind.

"Geez, she doesn't have to yell at me." I said to myself. Then the wind began to blow. Then my hair ties that were keeping my messy buns in place snapped. "Damn it! I liked these hair ties." But I had to admit that it felt good having my hair blow in the wind.

Then SOMEONE had to go and ruin the moment. I saw this blond haired boy walking towards me clutching his stomach. "Uh. Naruto, what's wrong?"

"I had to much ramen." He groaned.

"Well many bowls did you fucking eat?!"

"Like … 40."

"Geez! Naruto you overdo it sometimes!"

We stood there in silence for like 10 seconds.

"Oh! Yeah! Yeah! I know!" exclaimed Naruto.

"What?"

"We should have a sleepover at my house!"

"…"

"We should invite Sasuke teme, Sakura, Hinata-Chan, Ino, Shikamaru, You and…. Oh! Neji!"

"…" I didn't have anything to say. I was sort of shaken up to hear HIS name again.

"Hey, Tenten-chan, don't you like Neji or something?"

"Huh?! Wha?! Nuh?! N-no of c-course not! What would make y-you say t-that?!"

"Uh, one: you hide from him. Two: you always blush when you hear his name. and three: you run away when you're face to face with him. It's pretty obvious that you like him. I mean even I can see that."

"Dammit" I whispered under my breath knowing that I was blushing.

Even Naruto could see that I like him and he's the stupid one! That means everyone knows.

"I'm gonna call everyone!" Naruto turned around, took out his cell phone and called everyone. But I was lost in thought. Thinking about Neji.

There was a sudden breeze and it felt so good. But then SOMEONE had to go ruin it AGAIN.

"Tenten-chan! Why don't you come wait with me at my house until everyone shows up?!"

"Uh, sure, I guess."

Then we walked and Naruto kept singing a little tune. What the hell? I thought he had a stomachache. Whatever. When we got to Naruto's home we already saw three people standing there. It was Shikamaru and- oh crap.

Sasuke. Neji.

"Well, well, well, hello there Tenten." Sasuke said with a smirk.

I gulped.

_Dammit. This sleepover is gonna suck big time._

**Me: Haaaauuuiii. "Still laying unconscious * **

**Shikamaru: Wait tell me again, how did you break the broom?**

**Neji: *Sigh* I hit Naruto with it too hard.**

**Naruto: I heard my name! Does that mean you guys called me!?**

**Shikamaru: Uhh no. Neji was just telling me how he hit you in the head with a broom and broke it.**

**Naruto: Oh yeah. Ow. I still remember that hit. It really hurt.**

**Neji: Well next time don't flirt with Hinata-sama.**

**Naruto: I wasn't flirting! I was talking to her and she just fainted!**

**Neji: Whatever.**

**Tenten: … Review! ******


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedication: To everyone who reads this story and to my best buds!**

**Me: Ug… what the hell happened?**

**Tenten: Uh. You got hit in the head with a mop. So yeah.**

**Me: Oh ok……..What?! **

**Tenten: Geez. Took ya long enough. Anyway, I know what happens in chapter 2 now.**

**Me: You actually read it?**

**Tenten: Yeah. I know. Shocking isn't it? *Sarcasm***

**Me: Yeah I know. *Doesn't get sarcasm very well***

**Tenten: *Sigh* Enjoy.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Tenten's POV**

I glared at him while Naruto was unlocking his house.

"Ok everyone! Come on in!" Naruto yelled while walking inside the house.

"Uuh. Naruto, you know, I forgot to get my stuff. So l'll be right back!" I quickly dashed out of that house and crashed into my friends.

"Ack!" I yelled. I fell on the ground. "Owwie! My butt!" Then I looked up to see a very worried Hinata, a very angry Sakura and a very annoyed Ino.

"Uuh. Hey you guys, watcha doin?" I said scratching my head. "Well I'm gonna go get… My stuff!" then I got up and started running until… "Tenten-Chan! I have your stuff right here! I knew you'd forget this so I brought it!" Hinata yelled holding out my stuff.

"Oh" I walked back very disappointed. We got to Naruto's house and everyone greeted us. I didn't really say anything and Sasuke still kept that big smirk on his face. Naruto ordered pizza and when the pizza got here we watched a movie while eating. The lights were off. I was on the floor close to Neji, I didn't really realize we were so close. The couch was behind me with naruto lying down. My back was against the couch and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**Hinata's POV**

I was watching the movie peacefully next to Neji on his left side while Tenten-Chan was on his right side. I glanced over to where Tenten-Chan was and saw that she was asleep. I smiled softly and continued on watching the movie. Then I heard a soft thump sound. I turned to see what happened and saw Tenten-Chan's head in Neji's lap. She must have fallen over and landed on Neji's lap. I turned to Neji whose eyes were wide.

"Neji, don't wake her up. Leave her there, she looks so peaceful." Then I saw Neji smirk and he put his hand on her head. _.god. I think I just saw Neji Hyuuga smile. My heartless cold cousin. I can't believe this._ I thought because I saw Neji smiling at Tenten-Chan.

**Tenten's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and I felt a really comfortable pillow under me. Then I felt someone's hand on my head. I gasped. Then I turned my head over to Neji's face. He was watching the movie unaware that I was awake. "N-neji?" I said waiting for a response. He looked down at me and said "Good morning, sleepy head." I blushed. And I mean blushed a lot. "Well actually it's night." He said with a soft voice. I never realized his beautiful voice.

I fainted. Right there with my head on his lap.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….........

I woke up because someone was shouting my name. "Tenten-Chan!!!!!!!!" Naruto. I could tell cause of his idiotic voice. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in someone's lap. I looked and saw a worried look on Neji's face. I blushed a little. "N-neji?" "Hn?" I quickly jumped out of Neji's lap. "I am sooooo sorry Neji! I didn't mean to make you go through trouble!

"It was no trouble at all. I thought you looked sort of cute in my lap asleep." He said smirking. I blushed three different colors of red.

Then I stopped spazzing out and froze. _His eyes._ He smiled a very lonely smile. His eyes seemed very sad. I put my hand on his cheek and looked up into his eyes. He froze. "I'm…sorry." I said. Then I turned around.

I ran into Sasuke and fell but his arms caught me. "You ok?" he asked. "Yes I am thankyouverymuch!" I jumped out of his arms and started walking toward my friends.

"Well then, shall we play a game then?" Ino suggested.

I ignored her and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura, I don't like Sasuke ok? So don't be mad at me. I still want us to be friends forever. He's the one who flirts with me. Trust me. Ok?" I asked. She looked away and I sighed. Then she looked back and stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, Tenten-Chan!" Sakura said in a silly voice. We looked at each other for a moment and hugged.

"Ino!" I yelled. "Yeah?"

"What are we gonna play anyways?"

"Oh. We decided to play truth or dare."

"Cool! I'll play!"

We all sat in a circle. "Now. Who goes first?" I asked.

No one said anything.

"Fine, I'll start. Umm. Sakura! Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She replied.

"Ok. But before I do my dare I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you really like the color of your hair?"

"Uh. Yeah. I love the color of my hair."

"Good to know. Sakura Haruno! I dare you to dye your hair purple with blue streaks in it!"

Sakura gasped. Then she looked at me with a smirk.

"Ha! You don't even have the stuff to dye my hair." She said.

Then I took out a box with a picture of a woman with purple hair and blue streaks on it.

She gasped. Again. Hinata, Ino and I started to drag Sakura to the bathroom.

Ino and I held her down and and starting putting the dye on her hair. We left her like that for several minutes. Her hair was all pinkish purplish color. It was changing. We couldn't wait any longer so I came back with a bucket, poured it on Sakura and her hair was purple with a little pink. Hinata started to to the blue streaks in her hair. A couple minutes later we came out and all the guys looked at Sakura with a "Whoa" look on their face.

We sat down in silence with evil looks on our faces except Sakura.

"Your turn, Sakura." I said.

She glared at me . I smirked at her.

"Ino, Truth or Dare?" Sakura asked with an evil look on her face.

"Dare! I'm not afraid of anything!" Ino yelled with confidence.

Sakura had this really evil look on her face. Uh-oh. This is not going to be pretty.

"Ino Yamanaka! I dare you to shave off half your hair!" Sakura yelled.

Oh. My. God.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!"

"Yep, you heard me. You have to do it. It's a dare."

So we all went to the bathroom. Then a couple minutes later we came out. Poor Ino. She had her bangs shaved off, her hair was short and a really big bald spot.

"My, my beautiful hair." She said. Then I think she started to cry. Hinata felt bad and gave her a blue hat so that she wouldn't be so sad.

"Ok Ino, your turn." Hinata said.

"Geez! Why don't you girl's truth or dare any of us guys?!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok Naruto, Truth or Dare?" Ino asked.

"Ha! My turn! Yes! I pick Dare!"

Ino had this evil look on her face. Geez. How many evil looks are there gonna be?

"Naruto! I dare you to go one week without eating ramen!"

Naruto almost passed out. He almost started to cry. But since all the guys were there he doesn't want to make an even bigger fool of himself.

"Ok Naruto, your turn." I said.

Naruto thought of who to ask.

"Teme! Truth or Dare!"

"Truth." Sasuke replied.

"Is it true that you're gay?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. I was just asking. I thought you were since you don't show any affection to any girl." Naruto said.

"Geez… Shikamaru, Truth or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to pull an all nighter."

"Mmm. Troublesome. Neji, Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dare"

Shikamaru was too lazy to think of a good dare so he decided to do a simple one.

"Uhh. I dare you to ask out the girl you like."

"But I don't like anyone."

"Then I dare you to ask out the person you dislike the least."

Then Neji blushed a little.

He looked at me and I looked back. Then I turned away.

"Uuh. Tenten.. Will you go out with me?" Neji asked me. Wait. NEJI ASKED ME OUT?!

I froze. I didn't breathe for like one minute. My face was pale white. Then someone hit me on the back. I snapped out of the trance I was in.

I looked at Sakura who hit me.

"Tenten, he's waiting." Sakura whispered to me.

"I…" I started to say.


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry I haven't written the next chapter to my story but I'm just waiting for more review. So please! If you read my story, please review. Right now I haven't been able to write a chapter because of school. **

**So yeah. I started this story but I don't have enough motivation to finish it. But unlike some people who start their story and never finish it I will eventually finish my story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks! **

**-Tenten2295.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedication: To all the people who read this story and my bff's! **

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in al long time. I've just been really overworked with homework, projects, tests etc. So yeah, but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**Ino: *Pouts* **

**Me: What's wrong baldy?**

**Ino: My, my beautiful hair! My beautiful blond, long and silky hair! Nooooo!! *Sobs***

**Me: Oh, stuff it baldy. It's just hair. Get over it. It'll grow back……eventually. Just wear a freaking hat.**

**Ino: Aaaaaah! *Falls down on her knees and cries***

**Me: *Sighs loudly* geez. Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Tenten's POV.

"I…"

I noticed that everyone was staring at me, waiting for an answer. Geez! How am I suppose to come up with a answer quickly!? I mean, this kinda threw me off guard. I gulped loudly. Then my mouth blurted out something without me thinking.

"Uh. I gotta go to the bathroom!"

I ran to the nearest bathroom, slammed the door, and leaned against it.

I sighed of relief. _They are waiting for me out there! Dammit! What should I say?! Yes? But that would show that I'm really desperate. No? But he said I was the person he disliked the least. So that means I might have a chance. But then again he's only doing this because it's a dare. _

'_**Come on! You know you want to! Say yes!'**_

'_I.S? I thought I got rid of you when I went to visit the therapist.'_

'_**Nah. That guy just creeped me out, so I left'**_

'_That guy was creepy. He would always laugh evilly'_

'_**So? Come on! Say yes! You know you want to!'**_

'_How would you know that I want to?'_

'_**I'm you! Duh! Of course I would know this!'**_

'_But I-!'_

"Tenten-Chan? Are you ok?"

Hinata.

"Yeah! I'll be right out!"

I looked in the mirror before I left. Damn it. I forgot I had my hair down. But my hair ties broke. Maybe I should ask Sakura or Hinata if they have any extras. But I must say, I do look good with my hair down. Its was chocolate brown and wavy. It reached my back but wasn't that long.

I stepped outside just to find everyone looking at me. I tensed up as I sat back to my seat.

"Well Tenten? What's your answer?" Neji asked with a smirk. I looked at him stupidly and frowned.

I need get rid of that smirk. What if I rip off his lips? Nah, it'll just leave physical evidence. I do like him so I wouldn't want to do that anyways. But I hate how he thinks to highly of himself! Gah! What do I do?!

"Yes."

Everyone looked at me with shocked eyes. Even Neji, but that shocked face turned into a smirk. Grr! I hate that smirk! It makes him look so, so, so hot.

Damn it! I am way over my head with this guy!

Neji stood up and walked over to me, sat down and everyone stared in shock.

I kept staring at him while he smirked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up as I turned away with my eyes closed trying to avoid those beautiful white/lavender eyes.

"Tenten?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?"

"It's your turn." She pointed out.

"Umm. Yeah. I don't really feel well. I think I'm going togo to sleep now. Someone can take my turn so, yeah."

I quickly stood up and rushed over to the guest room. I found my sleeping bag, set it out and crawled into it. I didn't really sleep though. I just lied there staring at the ceiling and before I knew it someone turned on the light. Blinding me, I turned over to see who it was. Great. Neji.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Dedications: My readers! My friends! My family!**

**Me: Sorry for such a short chapter last time. I was kinda in a hurry. But this one will be longer, don't worry. I'd like to thank my readers and their reviews! Please more reviews! I need more inspiration! **

**Tenten: Geez. You should be grateful for your reviews.**

**Me: I am! I just need more. Sorry if I'm being greedy. But I need more inspiration!**

**Tenten: Yeah and I need more Nej- I mean I need to… run away! *Runs away***

**Me: Mm. I wonder what that was about. Oh well. Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. I faked snoring which I think gave away my fake sleeping.

"I know you're awake, so stop faking." He said.

'_Damn it! He's good!'_

'_**Not really, you faked snored. Everything was fine until you "snored". Idiot.'**_

'_Grrs.'_

I sat up and looked at Neji who was smirking right back at me.

"Don't you ever get tired of smirking? I mean, doesn't it hurt you face or something?"

Damn it. I never thought I would say that out loud!

'_Someone is taking over my body! Wait! You! I.S. Stop it!'_

'_**Never! Haha! I never get to say anything so now it's my turn!'**_

'_I.S.! How could you betray me?! Nooooooo!!!'_

"No. And that isn't a very nice way to treat your boyfriend."

"…!" Dammit. I forgot I was going out with him. But I can't say anything now. I'm being taken over by my inner self.

"Why do you care? This was just a dare anyway. How do I know you have feelings for me?"

"Mmph" He smirked as he walked over to me.

Neji got closer to as I started to blush. Damn it. I know what he's going to do. I want to move but my body isn't responding. I wasn't in control of my body. My stupid son of a bitch inner self is.

As his face was almost touching mine the door opened.

"Hey! Get a room!" Ino yelled as she looked over to me and glared.

Phew. Saved by Ino.

"Actually, this is our room and you just barged in." Neji said explaining like a know-it-all.

"H-hi Ino." I said nervously.

"Grr. Tenten! How come you get all the guys?!"

"Huh?! What do you mean all the guys?! I only got one!" Oh. My god.

'_I hate you inner self!'_

'_**Heh. You know you like having Neji as your boyfriend. Admit it!'**_

'_Never! I will never admit it! I mean, he's always been so cold to me and now that he's just noticed me, I'm supposed to be all nice?! No way Jose! That's not the way Tenten rolls!_

'_**But it is the way I roll. Hehe. I might be in control for longer than I thought.'**_

'_Inner self! You traitor!' _

"Yeah? And who might that be?" Ino asked with a smirk on her face.

"Neji-kun!" I said as I grabbed his arm playfully. Everyone in the room tensed up.

I would've too but my inner self is in control. Damn it.

"Wow Tenten! I never knew you could be so bold! Good job! Now your acting like Neji's girlfriend!" Ino yelled with a fist in the air.

"Thanks Ino-Chan!" I yelled back playfully. Technecholy not me, my inner self did but let's just say my body did.

Everyone came into the room shocked to find me holding Neji's arm. And worse. Having Neji let me.

I looked at Neji but he didn't look back. He just had his cool face on. A face where he doesn't really care what's going on.

"Well then, let's go to sleep, shall we?" I asked everyone.

Everyone nodded and went to their sleeping bags. I let go of Neji's arm and went to mine. I picked it up, walked over to where Neji's sleeping bag is and laid it there. I got in and scooted over to Neji who was already in his sleeping bag. He looked over at me. I couldn't really tell what kind of expression he had since the light was turned off.

"Goodnight. Neji." I whispered in his ear.

"Goodnight Tenten" He said back. I snuggled up next to his arm and made myself comfortable. He was so warm and I felt so cold. Then I quickly fell asleep.

A part of me really enjoyed this, and another part hated my inner self. But if it wasn't for my inner self I wouldn't be snuggled up to Neji. So yeah, I sort of have mixed feeling right now. But whatever.

I woke up and I felt cold. I opened my eyes, hopefully to find Neji next to me but I found his sleeping bag already rolled up and no Neji. I sat up and looked around. There wasn't anyone here. I felt so alone.

I got up, went to get my clothes and what not, went to the bath and took a shower.

When I got out I got dressed, blow-dried my hair and put them in two pig tails. I felt like my Chinese buns were getting boring and besides I looked cute. I smiled my million dollar smile and turned around, only to find Ino, Hinata, and Sakura smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you getting so dressed up? Is it to please someone? Huh?" Sakura asked.

"What? No. I don't get what you guys are talking about." I said. I turned around to look at myself in the mirror. Let see, black converse, skinny jeans, black tight shirt with a white skull, no makeup (I just prefer natural beauty) two pigtails, bangs brushed, small, silver hoop earrings. Yep, casual Tenten, but why did they say dressed up?

Do I really look that different without my buns? I wonder….

"Well, you just look really different. You look nice Tenten-Chan." Hinata said.

"Thanks Hinata!" I said with a smiled.

Everyone in the room kept quiet. But like always, I broke the silence.

"So… Let's go eat some breakfast?"

Everyone nodded and with that we left the room.

When we got to the kitchen, I found Naruto making breakfast, Neji eating peacefully, Shikamaru sleeping with his head on the table and Sasuke sitting there, doing nothing.

I was the first one to walk into the kitchen. All the boys looked up. Surprised looks on their faces.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked.

"Wow Tenten-Chan! You look hot!" Naruto exclaimed.

I walked over to him, smiled, and bonked him on the head.

"Oww! What was that for?! I just complimented you! Geez! I thought chicks liked compliments!' Naruto said rubbing his head.

"I do like compliments Naruto. But that's not a very proper compliment. Thank you though. Plus I just like hitting you." I said while giggling.

"Man, I don't get you chicks" Naruto said with a very annoyed look on his face.

"So, what's for breakfast?" I asked changing the subject.

"Well, Naruto here burned the eggs, bacon and toast. So I guess cereal. It's the one thing he can't burn."Sakura said glaring at Naruto.

"Ok! " I said grabbing the box of cereal. Then, as I was about to put some in the bowl, someone snatched the cereal out of my hands.

"Hey! I got it first! Get you own damn cereal!" I yelled at….. Sasuke?

"Mmph." He smirked and poured the cereal into his bowl.

"Here." He said handing me the box.

"Thank you." I said with a smile on my face. Then I tilted the cereal box waiting for some cereal to come out.

"Huh?" I said. I looked in the box only to find it empty.

"Dammit! You asshole! You finished the cereal!" I yelled at Sasuke. He just smirked and chewed his cereal (that was supposed to be mine) slowly.

I just glared at him and grabbed the milk carton. Tilting the milk carton I found out that nothing came out. I looked into the milk carton to find it empty.

"Who the hell finished the milk!?" I yelled out so everyone could hear.

Everyone pointed at Sasuke who was smirking. My face turned red with anger. I stood up as everyone turned to see what would happen next.

I looked at Sasuke with eyes of hatred.

"I hope you go bald." I said to him. With that I left only to hear some people laughing.

They are all so mean. They wouldn't even bother to share any of their breakfast. Pigs.

I went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

I pouted as I slumped into the couch.

'_Man, I'm so hungry. I think I'm about to faint any second now'_

'_**Your right, I feel pretty bad myself'**_

'_Of course you would! You baka! You are me!' _

'_**Ugg. Don't yell, I have a headache.'**_

'_Me too…'_

I sat there talking to my inner self when I heard some footsteps. I looked up to see who was coming.

Neji. Huh. Great. I don't hate the guy. I just don't like the way he thinks he's the king of the world.

I stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Hi Neji, look, I'm sorry for the things I said earlier. I just haven't been myself lately." I explained.

"Mm. It's ok. I forgive you." He said coolly.

"Phew. Good. I thought you were avoiding me or something."

"Why would I be avoiding you?"

"Well, because I acted strangely and made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, it's ok. I wasn't really comfortable at all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to have to get used to it now that you're my girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

I blushed and turned away. I turned back and found his smirk get bigger.

All of a sudden, my vision was getting blurry. I started to get dizzy.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Neji asked me.

"…" I closed my eyes slowly and let myself fall. My legs were too weak. I was waiting for the cold hard floor to reach me but it never came.

I opened my eyes slightly to find me in Neji's lap and Neji caressing my hair.

"N-neji?" I asked.

"Mm?"

"What happened?"

"You fell, because you didn't have any breakfast, you didn't have enough energy to even be standing."

"Oh."

"…"

"I'm sorry Neji."

"Why?"

"Because I caused you trouble, didn't I?"

"No. Of course not. It was no trouble at all."

With that I closed my eyes and sighed.

"That's good."

Then he leaned down and kissed me, softly pressing his warm lips on mine. Then I fell unconscious.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: Phew, finally, their kiss.**

**Tenten: Yayz! My first kiss was with Neji!**

**Me: Well of course. Did you want it with Lee? Because I could change the text and have Lee kiss you.**

**Tenten: NO! I mean, no thank you. I prefer Neji.**

**Lee: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Me: Oh, hi Lee. I didn't notice you were here.**

**Lee: Your so evil Tenten! Wait till I tell Gai sensei! He'll make you take 1000 laps over Konoha!**

**TenTen: Noooooo! I couldn't stand it the last time!**

**Lee: *Runs away!***

**Tenten: *Runs after Lee***

**Me: Whatever. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not Naruto.**

**Dedications: To all my readers and my friends! **

**Me: Wow, I like having less homework. That way I can update chapters more often. I mean, who likes homework? Whoever does like homework, no offense or anything, is a geeeek!**

**Ino: I know who likes homework!**

**Me: Who?**

**Ino: Well, I don't want to say who.**

**Me: Why not?**

**Ino: I happen to like this person.**

**Me: It's Shikamaru, isn't it?**

**Ino: What?! How did you find out?**

**Me: It was pretty obvious when you said: I happen to like this person.**

**Ino: Man! Now Shikamaru is going to hate me!**

**Me: Not my problem.**

**Shikamaru: Inooo!**

**Ino: Ack! Run away from the lazy ass! *Runs away***

**Me: -.-' Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"This light… it's so bright. Oh my god! Am I dead?!" I yelled.

"Uh. No, you're not dead. You fainted. I took you to the guest room." Neji replied.

"Oh. " I said. I looked around and found myself on the bed and Neji standing up leaning against the door.

I sat and rubbed my stomach.

"Man… I'm really hungry. Oh god, if I don't get something to eat, I'm going to faint again." I whispered.

I stood up then froze. My legs buckled and I felt very weak. Suddenly, my legs gave up and I started to fall.

As I was waiting for the floor to hit against me, I realized Neji had catched me. My eyes were closed but I looked to see his perfect face.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause trouble… I'm going to go eat breakfast." I said quietly. I really didn't have the energy to be running around hyper. I felt really bad. I felt like all the energy has been sucked out of my body.

I struggled to get up but something was holding me down.

"You realize, that breakfast was over a while ago. It's time for lunch." Neji said.

"What?! Lunch already?!" I yelled.

I shot up and freezed(again) . I was about to fall when Neji caught me before that.

"It's ok! I can walk…" I tried to explain. I don't like it when people think I'm weak and that I can't do things on my own. I'm perfectly fine on my own and I can take care of myself. I never had parents so I've been on my own for all my life. I don't really know what happened to my parents but I do remember that they left me. It was really sad. They didn't want me anymore. But I don't need them, I am perfectly capable of being my myself….alone.

I got off of him and started to limp to the door. Damn, I can't believe that not eating for a couple hours really affected me this much. When I'm hungry I eat and when I'm not I don't. Simple as that.

"Tenten. You shouldn't be walking on your own, you could fall and hurt yourself."Neji said.

"I… I don't need your help I'm perfectly fine." I responded coldly.

I walked out the door and walked down the stairs. Neji was behind me but not too close. I started to feel faint but kept walking down. Damn! There are so many stairs! I touched my forehead since I felt dizzy.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Neji asked.

"Yes! Damn! How many freaking times do I have to tell you?! I'm perfectly fi-!" With that I fell down.

It was painful. Each step was hitting my body. I felt as though someone was kicking me again and again and again. Everywhere was hurting. When I reached the bottom, my head hit against the floor and hard.

"Tenten!!! Are you alright?!" I heard Neji scream as he was climbing down the stairs as fast as he could.

He took one look at me and noticed right away. I was unconscious.

**Neji's POV.**

My eyes were wide when I saw Tenten lay there. She looked so helpless. I went over to her and crouched down. I looked at her body. Bruises, a couple cuts, maybe a broken leg or arm and definitely head damage. Her lip was bleeding and I could tell she was in so much pain.

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Hinata-sama! Anyone! Call an ambulance! Quick!" I yelled loud enough for them to hear me.

Naruto was the first one to enter and see what had happened.

"Neji! What happened ?! Is she ok?!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot! Go call an ambulance and hurry!" I yelled.

Naruto ran to the phone and started to dial. He started to speak and then Sakura and Hinata-sama came over and screamed.

"Tenten-Chan!" Hinata-sama said.

"Tenten! Neji! What happened?! Did you push her down?!" Sakura yelled at me.

"What?! No! She fell down!" I answered back.

Ino walked in casually with Shikamaru and Sasuke until they saw Tenten.

They panicked but soon the ambulance came and took Tenten away.

We asked if we could go with her. But the ambulance people said that tomorrow we can come because they needed to see what injuries she had. We nodded walked back into Naruto's house.

"What really happened Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, since she hadn't had breakfast she fainted then woke up. She was walking out the stairs but was too weak to go on. And…she fell." I explained.

"Why didn't you catch her?!" Ino yelled at me.

"I! I didn't have enough time to catch her! I'm sorry, all this is my fault." I said with a guilty face.

"No, it was Sasuke teme's! He's the one who finished all the cereal! Cereal stealer!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed and looked away.

"I'm going home. See ya guys at school tomorrow." Sasuke said as he walked away.

"Yeah me too, I have to finish the homework Kakashi sensei left us." Ino said.

"I'll walk you home, I have to get going too." Shikamaru said. Everyone left and all was left was me and Naruto.

"Bye." I said as I turned around and headed toward s the door with my stuff already in my hands. And Tenten's stuff.

"Bye Neji, see you at school tomorrow." Naruto said quietly.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I replied.

**Tenten's POV.**

"Oh god, my head hurts. Where the hell am I?" I said as I looked around. Then my head was filled with pictures of me falling down the stairs and landing hard on my head.

"Oh, that's right, I fell down the stairs." A nurse walked in as I sat up.

"No! Tenten-chan! You mustn't get up! You're still very injured!" She yelled as she walked over to me.

"I'm fine damn it! I can stand on my own two on my own!" I yelled. Then I started to climb out of bed.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly. "Owwie! My foot!" I said as I stumbled back. The nurse helped me climb back into bed.

"Yes. You have a sprained foot, a broken arm, a couple bruises, cuts, swollen lip and a head concussion." She said.

"That's all?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes." She replied. I think she took me seriously.

"Can I go back to school?" I asked.

"Not until the day after tomorrow." She said.

"Hey! I've seen that movie "Day after tomorrow"! " I yelled.

The nurse looked at me weirdly and walked out.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm bored. I'm also hungry. Dude I haven't eaten in like years."

There's a cafeteria downstairs, use the wheelchair that is over there." She pointed to the wheelchair.

"How exactly am I suppose to get 'over there'? " I pointed to the wheel chair also.

She walked over to me, helped me into the wheelchair and walked out.

I used my free hand to conduce the wheelchair.

I got into an elevator. I noticed that there was a little boy and his mom too.

Just then, the little boy started to cry over whatever he was crying about and it was annoying the hell out of me.

I waited for the elevator to stop but it took ages. Crap this boy is really annoying.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

His mother was shushing him down but that was making it worse.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WHO WANT SOME PEACE AND QUIET!!!!????" I screamed, yelled, exclaimed and all the other stuff.

The boy didn't cry, say or even make a sound for the whole elevator ride. Heh heh, I like to scare people. It's fun!

When I got to the cafeteria I looked around and saw a bunch of old people, kids and adults. I didn't really see anyone of my age.

I went over to the table where there where cookies and milk. I ate all the cookies and finished the milk.

"Yummy in my tummy!" I said rubbing my tummy with satisfaction.

Then a nurse walked over to me.

She looked shocked as she looked at the table with no cookies and no milk. Then a kid came over.

"Who ate all the cookies?" she asked me.

"Ummm He did!" I said pointing to kid.

He looked at the innocently and the nurse didn't buy it.

I looked back at the nurse and wheeled for my life.

**At school. Sakura's POV.**

"Wow, it seems so quiet without Tenten here." I said as we sat down at our lunch table.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed.

Then Sasuke got up and left. Leaving us with a 'what's with him?' look.

I got up and ran after him.

"Sasuke!" I yelled back at him. He didn't stop. He kept walking.

I hugged him from behind as he stopped.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"What's wrong Sasuke? Is something bothering you? I could help. Please. Say something."

"…"

"…"

"Nothing is wrong , Sakura. I'm fine. "

"That's not true. You can tell me. Trust me. You've known me for a long time so you can count on me to help you with your problems."

"…"

I spun around to face him. He had an emotionless face on.

"Sasuke. Please! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"It was my fault."

"Huh?"

"It was my fault Tenten is in the hospital. If I had given her cereal, she would be here right now."

"Sasuke, you just need to learn to be considerate. Be kind and friendly. Why are you so attached to Tenten? Do you like her?"

" No. I just like to mess with her. But I think I've taken it too far. Maybe she should avoid being with me."

"No, Sasuke. You two can still be friends but you have to learn to not mess with her. Even if it's fun."

"Yeah."

I looked him in the eyes and hugged him. Before I was about to leave he grabbed my wrist.

"ow… Sasuke, that hurts."

He let go and I walked away.

**The next day. Tenten's POV.**

"I wanna go hooooooooooooooooooooooooomee!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I lied in the hospital bed. Then I got the remote and pushed on the little picture that had a nurse on it. I clicked it many times until the nurse came in panting.

"What is it? Tenten-chan?" she asked.

I looked at her.

"I wanna go home." I whined.

The nurse looked at me.

" Please?"

"Well…."

Thank you!" I yelled as I wheeled out of the room.

I got out of the hospital and wheeled home home. Some boys were whistling at me and I didn't know

why.

When I got home I noticed I had no keys. I checked under the door mat and found an extra pair of keys.

I quickly unlocked the door and found Hinata making out with…. Naruto?!

"What the hell Is going on here?!" I yelled.

They stopped making out and checked out what I was wearing. Wait. What was I wearing? I quickly

checked my outfit. I was barely wearing clothes! I had on a patients dress and some slippers . My

pigtails were messy and yeah. That was about it. Now I know why they were whistling.

"Umm. You guys continue and I'll go change!" I said going to my room…which was upstairs. Dammit.

"Umm could one of you guys go get my clothes? I sort of can't get upstairs umm." I said putting at my

foot.

Hinata walked upstairs blushing like mad and got my clothes. I went to the kitchen to change.

I found someone sitting at the table. My got wide as I saw who it was.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: Phew. I'm done with this chapter.**

**Ino: I think I lost him.**

**Me: lost who? Shikamaru? He's right there.*Points at the guy behind Ino.**

**Ino:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**

**Me: Please review! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (But it would be kinda cool if I did.)**

**Dedication: Everyone!!!!!!!!!!! (:**

**Me: Too… much….homework.. *Falls over cause of exhaustion* **

**Ino: Hey. *Smiles happily and squeals* **

**Me: What's with you, Bald blondy? **

**Ino: Shikamaru asked me if he wanted to hang out this weekend!**

**Me: Oh, you guys sign a peace treaty or what?**

**Ino: Something like that, but I'm not running away and he's not chasing me anymore! *Yells in happiness***

**Me: You're all happy because of that?**

**Ino: Yes! **

**Me: You do know that today is Saturday and well, it's the weekend.**

**Ino: Oh shit! I need to get ready! *Runs off***

**Me: *Chuckles***

**Tenten: I was listening on your conversation. Well, you lied to her.**

**Me: And?**

**Tenten: Today is Thursday. **

**Me: I just like screwing around with people.**

**Tenten: Me too!**

**Me and Tenten: Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"So?! What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked again. He just pops out of nowhere!

"Gasp! Stalker! How do you know where I live?! You're a freak! You're a weirdo! You're not a normal per-" I didn't finish. Maybe I shouldn't talk. Because I'm not really a normal person either so…. But still! When you come back from the hospital, your suppose to find people who greet you, who give you presents, and treat you like a person whom they have missed in a long time.

You're not supposed to find people making out on your couch or emo freaks that appear out of nowhere!

This house is just messed up. Or maybe it's me? Or maybe it's the people who come here? I don't know!

All I know is that I'm furious and that I want to send someone flying through the roof!

"Well? Do you have a believable reason for why you are here?" I asked. I think I calmed down a bit. Since I don't have the temptation to kick someone's ass anymore.

"I just wanted to apologize." He said. Oh, that's all? He just wanted to apolo- Wait! Him?! Apologize?! Is this some sort of joke?! If it is, then he is the next person who may have to go to the hospital. Suddenly, I have that temptation to kick his ass.

"What? Are you serious? And if you are, What for? For being an ass? A bitch? An asstard? A freak? A weirdo? A stalker who has my keys, got in my house and waited till I walked into the kitchen? A bastard?" I asked.

I stopped because this list would go on and on and on and on and on. It would have no end.

"Yeah, for all those things. So… I'm sor-ry." He responded. Seems it's a bit too hard to apologize for the tough guy here.

I smirked in amusement.

" Hold on one second." I said. I wheeled out and came back in with a tape recorder, camera, and a poster that says 'I, Sasuke Uchiha, apologized to Tenten on Monday and it is now 2:30!'

I wheeled over to him.

"Could you repeat that?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"I'm sorry." He repeated. Adding a grunt at the end.

"For what?" I asked. This is fun. I like to torture. It's finally payback time for all the torture he gave me! Hahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!

"For being an ass, a bitch, an asstard, a freak, a weirdo, a stalker who has your keys, got into your house and waited till you walked into the kitchen, and for being a bastard." He said reading the note card I gave him.

I laughed so hard that I fell out of my wheelchair.

"Ow!" I yelled. Damn it! Everything hurts now. But what hurts more is my stomach from laughing too hard.

I lied on the floor clutching my arm in pain. My leg was in pain too. Actually all my body was in pain.

A couple minutes passed and I kept on lying there.

"Well? Aren't you going to help me up or are you going to keep me laying here on the floor?!" I asked impatiently.

He quickly stood up and held me in his arms. Ummm. Ok awkward. He carried my bridal style. He climbed up the stairs still carrying me. Was I too light? Or was he too strong? We entered my room and he set me down gently on my bed.

"Uhh. Thanks?" I said awkwardly.

"Don't mention it. To anyone. I mean that" He said as he walked toward the door. Ass.

I pouted and turned the other way. Just then I felt someone grab my shoulders and spin my around. That person kissed me gently on the lips and walked out. The last thing I heard that person say was:

"Get some rest."

That person was Sasuke. I sat there. My mouth slightly open, my eyes wide and I was in total shock.

I touched my lips and then set my hand down on my bed.

"Tenten-Chan? Are you ok?" It was Hinata.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit confused. I'll tell you why tomorrow." I answered.

"Ok. Tomorrow we'll talk." She added.

I nodded and crawled into my bed. I squeaked in pain. My arm hurt and my leg did too. But what hurt most was my heart.

I quickly fell asleep.

_**Tenten's dream**_

"_Hi Neji!" I said as I walked towards him_

"_Stay away from me!" He yelled coldly._

"_Neji? What wrong? " I asked as I walked toward him and touched his cheek gently. He stepped back and said:_

"_I heard you love Sasuke." He said while looking away with his eyes closed._

_I was shocked to hear this._

"_No! Neji! I love you! I love you!" I kept screaming but he kept walking away. I fell to my knees and started to cry._

"_I love you. I love you. I love you." I kept whispering that over and over again._

"I love you!" I yelled as I sat up fast. I looked around to find myself in my room.

I was breathing heavily and sweating. I looked at the clock. 7:00. I need to get up.

"Tenten-Chan! Are you ok?!" Hinata said as she barged into the room.

"No. no, I'm not." I admitted. Then I felt something wet go down my cheek. HInata rushed over to comfort me. Then she helped me get ready for school.

I'm not ok. I'm anything but ok. It's hard to explain. But I won't be ok for a long time.

We entered the school doors. We found our little group of friends and went there.

Everyone greeted me with kind and gentle faces. I only smiled sadly in return. Everyone was there. Except Neji and Sasuke. But I wasn't in the mood to see them.

I wheeled away without saying a word and headed towards my locker. I found Neji there waiting for me.

"Hi." I said. I wanted to keep this conversation short and simple.

"Hey… Are you ok?" he asked. Geez, why the hell does everyone ask me that?!

"N- Yes." I lied. I don't want to make him worry. But I do suck at lying.

"That's not true. What's wrong?" He said disbelievingly.

"I'm just not in the mood to be all perky like I always am." I responded coldly.

I opened my locker and took out my stuff. There was a book on a top shelf I couldn't reach. I struggled until a hand got it and handed it to me.

It was Sasuke. Great. Just what I need. A bloody fight.

"Thanks." I said blushing. I saw that Neji noticed me blush and grunted.

Then he pulled my wheel chair closer to him.

Then I wheeled away. Ignoring them. I wheeled to my class.

**No POV. (With Sasuke and Neji)**

"What do you want Uchiha?" Neji asked coldly.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

"It seems like you want to take Tenten away from me." Neji added.

"No. She just seems to like me, that's all."

"Listen.." Neji started. Then Kakashi walked over and said:

"No fighting."

The two just ignored him and walked their different paths.

**Tenten's POV**

The bell rang and I was already ready for this class. Kurenai sensei walked in and began her class.

I kept dozing off. Just then I got this really sharp and painful feeling in my chest and throat.

I started breathing in and out heavily. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Tenten?" I heard Sakura say.

Then everything went black. The last thing I heard was:

"Tenten?!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

**Me: Aww poor Tenten. Oh well.**

**Ino: * walks sadly***

**Me: What's wrong? Shikamaru didn't show up?**

**Ino: No..**

**Me: Hahahahahahahahaahahahaahahah!!!!!**

**Ino: Shut up! What are you laughing about?!**

**Me: Oh yeah, umm, today is Thursday. Sorry, I get Saturday and Thursday mixed up.**

**Ino: What?! I canceled our date for that?! *Runs away***

**Me: *Nods* Anyway. Review! Review! Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (And if I did there would be more NejiTen moments in it). **

**Dedication: To all those who read my story! I really like it when you favorite my story! It makes me really happy! And all the nice reviews make me more inspirational! Also to my Bestest estest friend Catherine!**

**Also don't worry! This is definitely a Nejiten story. Some parts I add to spice up the story!**

**Me: God, I'm bored. Hey! Look! A sparkly pencil! *Bends over and picks up sparkly pencil* *Sakura walks over***

**Sakura: HIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Screams in my ear really, Really, REALLY loudly* **

**Me: *Turns around and screams back random things* I LIKE PIE!!!! MY FAVORITE COLOR IS I DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I HAVENT REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THAT YET!!!!**

**Sakura: ….**

**Me: I have a sparkly pencil. *Shoves pencil in her face* **

**Sakura:? *Walks away***

**Ino: *Walks up to me* **

**Me: Hi! I have a sparkly pencil! See?! Look! *Shoves pencil in her face* **

**Ino: Freak… *Walks away***

**Me: *Shrugs* Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"It's so cold… I feel so cold…"

"It's because you threw off the blanket that was on top of you and because you have fever" Said a voice. I opened my eyes then closed them.

"It's so bright.." I said. Now conscious that I wasn't alone.

I heard someone walk to the door and switch off the lights.

Then it got really quiet.

I heard footsteps walk toward me. I was on a bed but then I felt someone sit on down next to me.

"Who is this?" I asked as I tried to sit up. Just then I felt someone push me back down.

"Ack! Who are you?! Damn it!" I asked with frustration. Then I felt some warm lips pressing down on mine. This really caught me off guard.

"MMMMM!! Get off!" I yelled as I pulled away. I was about to get up when my legs disagreed and gave up on me.

Someone caught me but I don't know who.

"Who are you?! And why are trying to rape me?!"

Then I heard that person chuckle. Wait. I know this voice. Neji.

"Neji?"

"Yeah it's me, and I'm not trying to rape you. I was really worried. You fainting in the middle of class aren't something you see every day."

"Neji? Where am I?" I asked.

"Hinata's room. "

"Oh, then that means my room is right next door. Why didn't they put me in my room?"

"Because Hinata wanted to take care of you until you woke up."

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"What?! 2 days?! Man! What the hell happened to me?! What do I have?!"

"You have a fever and you had an attack. You have weak bronchial tubes. You also have asthma, but you stopped using your inhaler, why?"

"Because I lost it." I said with an innocent smile.

"Then why don't you get another one?"

"Too lazy. Besides, I don't need that inhaler, I can breathe well on my own. I'm independent. So yeah."

"Tenten, this isn't about being independent, it's about your health and you need to take care of yourself."

I pouted. But I was actually happy, because Neji actually cared about me.

"Besides, they might blame me if you die."

Or not.

Whatever.

Ass.

"I'm so cold, Neji can you hand me that blanket? I'm cold."

Then Neji hugged me and put me in his lap. I was surprised at first but then I snuggled into his chest. He grabbed the blanket and set it on me. I felt much warmer now. I felt so safe. I felt so sleepy. I fell asleep.

_**Tenten's dream**_

"_Mommy Mommy! We're home!" _

"_Yes, Tenten, now go to your room and take a nap, we had a long walk."_

"_Yes Mommy! Hey Mommy! Where's daddy!?"_

"_I'm home!"_

"_Daaaaadddyy!" Tenten hugs her father and her father hugs her back._

"_Hello Tenten, you must be tired, why don't you go take a nap?"_

"_Yes Daddy! Good night Daddy! Good night Mommy!" Tenten yells at her parents for the last time._

_**2 hours later**_

"_Mommy!! I'm hungry!" Tenten yells as she walks into the kitchen. No one was there .She checked her whole house but no one was there._

_Days passed and Tenten would sit in a corner, waiting for her parents return repeating the same thing over and over again._

"_Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared."_

_**End…**_

**No POV.**

"I'm…scared….I'm scared…Mommy, Daddy…I'm scared."

Neji stared at her confused. _Is she having a dream about her parents?_ He thought still looking at the girl in his arms.

Then, she started to breathe heavily. And she had a pained face.

"Tenten?" Neji whispered.

She started to breathe more heavily that before.

_I hope she isn't having another attack…_ Neji thought as he sat Tenten up so she can breathe easily.

Just then, Tenten opened her eyes and she was staring wide eyed at Neji.

"Neji!!" she yelled as she hugged him. She was crying. She was sobbing really loudly.

"N-neji! Don't ever leave m-me!! Please! Just don't ever leave me! Don't abandon me! Please! I don't want to be alone again!" Tenten yelled through sobs.

The only thing Neji could do was hug her in return. He felt so useless. He could only listen to her and quiet her down.

"Neji, Please don't leave me. Promise me, Please!-" She fell unconscious in his arms.

"I promise, Tenten." Neji replied. Holding **his** girl in his arms.

He carried her to the bed and sat next to her, holding Tenten's small, delicate hand in his.

Her face was white now. She was sweating. But she was breathing normally again.

**1 hour later.**

Tenten starts to cough loudly, and this wakes Neji up from his short slumber.

"Tenten?!"

"Neji… Water!" After that she begins to cough even more loudly.

Neji got the message and ran down to the kitchen. He was getting a cup of water when he heard the door bell ring.

He quickly opened only to see Sasuke.

"Is Tenten home?" He asked casually.

"She's not well right now" Neji replied coldly.

"Oh, Ok"

"Why do you want to see her anyway?" Neji asked.

"Because I wanted to talk to her." Sasuke replied back.

"What do you consider Tenten as?"Neji asked with curiosity.

"Why should I have to answer that?"

"Don't ignore the question damn it!"

"I'm not obligated to answer that question."

"…"

"N-Neji!!" Tenten shouted from the room.

Then Neji remembered Tenten was almost dying upstairs. (A/N: Dying as in coughing a lot, sorry I use that expression a lot.)

Then Neji heard a thump!

He hurried upstairs with the glass of water in his hands. He entered the room to find Tenten on the floor gasping and coughing. He knew right away she was having an attack.

He ran over to her and sat her up in his lap. He put the glass of water up to her lips and she drank it all. Before she was almost done drinking she pulled away and spitted the water out and started to cough even more.

**Tenten's POV.**

I was coughing even more after I stopped drinking the water. I can't breathe anymore. I need air but there's plenty of it all around me. But I needed help to get it.

"N-Neji! Air!" I managed to scream. So he did the first thing that came into his head.

He bent down and kissed me. I felt air in my lungs. He was doing mouth to mouth. But then I started to kiss him back.

I pulled away and smiled a small smile.

He smirked.

"Feeling better?" He asked me.

"Shut up.'' I said back

Then I tried to stand up. Which I succeeded. Hey! I was feeling of better already- or not.

I fell back down but Neji caught me.

"Your foot isn't better yet." He said.

"Yeah, but it's getting better!" I corrected him.

"…"

"Neji, who was at the door?" I asked.

"…"

"Neji?"

"Sasuke."

"W-what?!"

"Yeah but he left, don't worry."

"No, I didn't leave, I'm right here." Sasuke said as he was at the door.

My eyes got wide.

"And Tenten, I would like to speak with you…privately…now." Sasuke said looking at me.

I gasped and I felt Neji tense up around me.

What the hell did he want to talk about with me?!

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Me: Phew! Another chapter done!**

…

**Me: I'm all alone! No one's here!**

…

**Me:Waaaaaaah!**

**Tenten: Hey.**

**Me: Look! A birdie! *Runs after bird.**

**Tenten: Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did I wouldn't have important people die in the manga.**

**Dedications: To all my readers and my friends! Sorry if I haven't replied to your guy's messages, I just don't know how, well actually, I'm too lazy to find out. But don't worry! I know how now! So now you will be getting replies from your messages!!!**

**Me: Man, I want summer vacation to come already. **

**Tenten: Me too, why don't you just make it summer vacation already in your story?!**

**Me: I want you guys to suffer along with me.**

**Tenten. :( You suck.**

**Cat: Hi.**

**Me: Cat?! What the hell are you doing here?!**

**Cat: Well, I thought the need for me to show up now.**

**Me: Well, you should've shown up at the beginning!**

**Cat: Yeah, well, I'm bored now.**

**Tenten: I'm still here, you know.**

**Me: But what were you doing before?**

**Cat: Why should you know?**

**Tenten: Don't ignore me!**

**Cat and I:*Start bickering about random things.***

**Tenten: Well then, Enjoy!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"Neji, it's ok, I'm a big girl, I can handle it, let me go." I said trying to get out of Neji's grasp.

"Mmph." He replied letting go of me.

I grabbed my crutches, (yeah I use crutches now that my arm is better.) and started to walk to the door where Sasuke was.

"Let's go." I said coldly to Sasuke.

He walked behind me leaving Neji all alone. Aww, poor Neji. Maybe I should ditch Sasuke and go with Neji, Nah, that would just be rude. But then again I could… No! What am I thinking?! Sasuke is a good friend, but maybe… No! Ok, we are at the garden now and he is turning around. Let's see what happens next…

"Oof!" I squeaked. Sasuke pushed me against the wall.

"S-Sasuke…You're…Hurting…me." I managed to say. Seriously, what is his problem?! He has me against the wall. I guess he's never heard of personal space? Ack! He's squishing me!

"Sasuke! Please stop hurting me!" I managed to yell; actually it was more of a loud whisper. I don't want Neji to hear us.

I started to breathe heavily. Man, I'm gonna have another attack.

"S-sasuke…please…Huff….just say…..huff….what you…huff…want to…say…huff"

"Tenten, you're a different girl. You're not like most girls I've met. I-I really like you." Sasuke whispered.

Then I felt someone's lips on mine. Sasuke was kissing me?! No! Bad Sasuke! Bad! I can't move. If I pull away, I'll hit my head, and trust me, I do not want another head concussion.

He put his hands on my hips. What the hell?!!! He's moving his hands under my shirt. Ok, is he just asking to get slapped?! Sasuke, Stop! No!

"Mmmmmm!!!" I yelled while he was still kissing me. When did this turn out into a make out session?!

Well, actually, Sasuke is doing the making. And I want out.

What if Neji finds us?! He'll get the wrong idea! I don't want him to leave me!

I felt something warm go down my cheeks. Sweat? No. Tears? Oh yeah.

"What the fuck are you doing Uchiha?!" Neji shouted from behind us.

Thank god. Neji saved me! Woo hoo! Uh-oh. Sasuke's gonna get a hard beating.

I felt Sasuke pull away but he still didn't get off me. Now's my opportunity! I'll slip away!

I started to move under him (god, that sounds so wrong!) and slipped. Ouch! My foot!

"Owwie…" I said rubbing my foot. I started to tear up. I mean, my foot really hurt!

"Are you ok Ten-!" Sasuke was cut off. Because Neji punched him in the gut. Ouch! That look like it really hurt.

Neji went over to me and helped me up.

"Neji! I didn't do-!" Neji put his finger on my lip and glared at Sasuke.

"We'll talk about this later." He said coldly.

Sasuke got up and clutched his stomach.

"I suggest you leave. Now." Neji said still holding me.

Sasuke scoffed and left.

I pushed myself off of Neji and limped to my crutches that were on the ground. I bit my lip. The pain from my foot was so intense.

I fell onto my knees. My foot couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to walk over to my crutches but my foot didn't respond.

I started to crawl over to my crutches when I felt someone pick me up.

"Neji?" I looked at Neji. His face still emotionless.

"You're not capable of walking on your own yet." He responded. Mmph. It was like he was talking to a baby learning how to walk.

He went over to my crutches and picked them up.

I managed to get out of his grasp and grabbed my crutches.

"Let's go talk." I said walking toward the door.

He followed behind me. We got into the house and I sat down on the couch.

Neji sat across from me.

"Neji. Before you say anything, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I tried to escape but he had me against the wall. I hope you don't think anything else." I said looking at the floor.

"Do you love him?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love him?!"

Neji has never ever yelled at me that way. I don't like it. He's mad-no. He's angry. Very angry.

"N-no. Of course not. I love you Neji. I'll always have and I always will. That will never change." I said smiling.

Then I felt his lips against mine. I stood up so I could kiss him too. Then he pushed my down and I sat on his lap. Man, this doesn't look right. But whatever. It's just me and him. Soon enough this turned into a make out session. He put his hand on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I heard the door open.

Hinata was home. Great.

"Oh. I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" She said blushing.

I was blushing too. Neji still had his emotionless face on. But I think I see a little pink on his cheeks. I know why Hinata would blush. I mean I was sitting on top of him, what would you think?!

"Hi, Hinata, back so soon? Where'd you go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Um. Well to school, but then after that, we went to the mall." She said quietly.

"School! Man! I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" I yelled smacking my head.

"Well…"Hinata said.

"Hey! How about we go to the movies tomorrow after school?!" I yelled.

"Sure, I'll call, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan." Hinata said walking toward the phone.

I started to get off of Neji when he grabbed onto my waist.

"I'm not done yet." He said smirking.

"Neji! No! Not now! Please, I'm really tired, Neji." I said blushing.

"Ok." He said lifting me up. He set me down gently and kissed me quick on the lips.

"See you tomorrow." He said before leaving.

Could life be anymore perfect?

Oh wait.

I still have that Sasuke problem. I need to talk to that guy. Straighten things out once and for all.

"Hinata! What's for dinner?! I'm hungry!" I yelled.

"Chinese!" She yelled back.

Yum!

I got up, grabbed my crutches, and walked to the kitchen.

**NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL.**

"Sakura! Ino! Hi!" I said walking toward my friends.

"Hi Tenten! Are you feeling better? You scared me like that, fainting in the class room." Sakura said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah! I'm all better!" I said smiling.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Let's go to class!" I said walking towards the door of the classroom.

My friends followed behind me smiling like there was no tomorrow. What was so great??? I wonder….

I sat down on my seat. Kurenai sensei entered with a blush on her face. I wonder if she and Asuma sensei were busy…

She started the class and I would zone off every now and then. When I felt a something hit my head. A note?

_Tenten, meet me outside at the garden during lunch_

_-Sasuke._

I looked over to Sasuke desk to see Shikamaru sleeping (lazy ass) and Sasuke staring out the window.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!_

I stood up and grabbed my crutches. I walked toward my locker to find Neji there waiting for me.

"Neji!" I said hugging him.

"Hi Tenten." He said hugging me back.

"Neji, do you know what Hinata, Sakura and Ino are planning? They've been acting quite strange lately." I asked him.

"No."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Neji."

"Yes Tenten?"

"You know."

"Know what?"

"UG! Forget it, let's go to class." I said walking away steaming.

**LUNCHTIME.**

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I said getting up from out table.

"Ok Tenten, you go wherever you have to go." Ino said smiling.

"Ok, I'm off." I said walking a little.

"Oh! And Tenten, take your time." Sakura says before I leave knowing that they're up to something.

"Sasuke?" I say entering the garden.

"Over here."

I find him sitting on the bench as I walk over.

"Sasuke, we need to talk." I say sitting next him.

"Yeah, I know."

"Look, before you want to start making out with me, I don't like you that way."

"…"

"I only see you as a friend, nothing more. I'm sorry I can't like you like you like me."

"…"

"I love Neji, I always have and I always will. But there are other fish in the sea."

"Like?"

"Sakura. When she found out you carried me, she got really pissed. She really likes you. You should give her a chance. She cares about you and she won't disappoint you."

"…"

"I said, GIVE HER A CHANCE."

"Ok. I will."

"You won't regret it!"

"Mmph, And I'm sorry for doing all those 'things' to you, tell Neji that I said sor- What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm taking a video with my camera, does it bother you?"

"Hn."

Sasuke walks away leaving me behind snickering.

"Hey guys! I'm back." I say sitting down at the table with my friends.

"Back so soon Tenten?" Ino asks.

"Uh yeah." I said looking at my friends weirdly. Something is up…

"Oh yeah. Tenten we decided to go to the movies on Saturday instead of today." Sakura said.

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Well, today we're busy." Ino answers.

"Sorry, Tenten-chan." Hinata said with a slight smile.

"That's ok." I said wondering what they are up to.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Bye!" they all say running off.

"What is up with them?" I ask myself.

**No POV.**

"Poor Tenten, I wish I could tell her that we are having a surprise birthday party." Sakura said.

"Then is wouldn't be much of a surprise, now would it?" Ino asks.

"No…" Sakura replied.

"So Hinata remember the plan, you take Tenten to the movies, while Sakura and I set up the party." Ino said looking at Hinata.

Hinata nods.

"Good, now, let operation, Tenten's surprise party begin.." Ino says with an evil smile.

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**(A/N: This whole SasueTen thing is over, Thank god! I was getting queasy typing the SasuTen parts, But don't worry, this is NejiTen! I will never ever ever ever change that. Because that's my favorite couple!) **

**Me: Geez, I'm exhausted.**

**Cat: Hi.**

**Me: Hi.**

**...**

**Me: Sooo.**

**Cat: So?**

**Me: I'm bored.**

**Cat: Me too.**

**Me: Let's play a game!**

**Cat: Which game?**

**Me: How about… Hide and seek!**

**Cat: I'm outta here. *walks away***

**Me: Fine! I'll play Hide and seek with Tenten! Right Tenten?**

**Tenten: …**

**Me: *Sighs* Fine, I'll just go work on the next chapter.**

**Tenten: Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Dedications: Everyone who reads Lonely Eyes and my friends!**

**Me: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**

**Cat: What the hell are you doing?**

**Me: I'm typing my heart away! Go away! You'll ruin my inspiration! **

**Cat: Ok, bye. *Walks away***

**Tenten: Hi.**

**Me: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! **

**Tenten: Should I even ask?**

**Me: Go away!! My inspiration is leaving me!**

**Tenten: Ok. Whatever. *Walks away***

**Me: Grrs. I feel bad for the next person who interrupts me again.**

**Naruto: HI! *Grins***

**Me: *Punches Naruto on the head***

**Naruto: Owwwie. *Rubs his head while anime tears run down his face***

**Me: It feels good letting my anger out.**

**Tenten and Cat: Enjoy! **

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"What the hell is up with you guys?!" I yelled at them. I was pissed off.

"First you cancel our movie day! Now this?! Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

Yeah. Sakura and Ino said they were busy all week. So then they decided that Hinata and I should go to the movies on Saturday. And now they won't even let me go inside my house.

"We can't Tenten, it's a seeeeeecret." Sakura said putting her finger to her mouth.

"Ug, you guys suck." I said turning around.

"Wait! Tenten! There's reason why we can't tell you!" Ino said. I turned around facing her.

"Oh yeah? And that reason would be?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh umm. We can't…tell you." Ino said scratching her head.

"I'm outta here. It seems that my BEST FRIENDS won't tell me what's going on even though BEST FRIENDS should tell each other everything because that's what BEST FRIENDS do." I say walking away.

"Tenten-Chan!-"Hinata started.

"No! Hinata! Don't you dare say anything!" Ino said shushing Hinata. Hinata looked down and pouted.

"I dislike not telling Tenten-Chan about her Birthday party." Hinata said quietly.

"But, Hinata, We'd always forget her birthday, let's pay her back with a big par-tay!" Ino said squealing.

"Correction, you would always forget her birthday." Sakura said.

"Well, who decided to make this party?" Ino asked smirking.

"Well, U-umm. S-sakura-Chan did." Hiinata said while playing with her fingers.

"Well, I'm making the party happen so there!" Ino said smirking.

Hinata and Sakura just shook their heads in disappointment.

Back with Tenten…

"Ugg! What is wrong with them?! They are keeping secrets from me and I don't like it!" I said yelling at the sky. Poor sky.

"Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to relax. How troublesome."

Can you guess who that is?

"Sorry Shikamaru, I'm just confused and pissed off. My best friends and boyfriend have a secret and they don't want me to find out!"

"Well, I can't help you with that."

"Hey! Do you know what's going on?!"

"I can't lie to you, I do know. But I can't tell you. Otherwise we will both be punished."

"Huh?"

"Well, see ya around."

With that Shikamaru left.

"What does he mean 'we will both be punished'?" I asked myself.

What the hell was he talking about? He made no sense yet he's so smart.

I'm confused even more.

The wind blew in my face while I walked around the park, hoping to find an answer……..

Nothing. God! Ooh! I know! I'll spy on my friends to find out what they're hiding! Yes! Good idea Tenten! You deserve a star sticker! Ok, now where would they be?

…

The mall! Yes of course! Now…how do I get there? I don't know how to drive yet and I don't have a car…Neji! Yes! I'll go to Neji's place and ask him to give me a ride! You're on fire Tenten!

I quickly ran to Neji's house and rang the doorbell.

"Miss Tenten? Hello!" One of the servants greeted me as I stepped in.

"Umm, is Neji home?" I ask.

"I'm afraid not, he went out with his friends."

Awww.

"Does he have his car here?" I asked with excitement.

"Yes, why?"

"Can you give me the keys, um, Neji said I could borrow his car whenever I want to so…Keys please!" I yell holding my hand out.

"Oh. Um. Yes, of course, here you go." She said putting the keys in my hand.

"Thanks!"

With that I went to the garage. Oh god…what a beautiful car… I want to touch it….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"AAAAAAH!" I yell as I jump back and hit my head.

"Owwie" I say rubbing my head.

Maybe I shouldn't have touched it, because now the alarm is going off.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU TURN OFF THIS BEAUTIFUL, SHINY CAR??!!" I yelled expecting someone to answer me.

Then I remember this button on the car keys, I press down and the alarm shut off.

"Phew, I think I almost had a heart attack." I said putting my hand to my chest.

Now, I opened the car door and sat in.

"Smell like new." I said sniffing the car.

I close the door and turn on the car…wait. How do turn on this car?! Oh wait. I found it. I turned on the car and opened the garage door. Then I looked at the gear shift and wondered what the numbers and letters were for.

"Let's see, P is probably for parking, R is for reverse? I don't know. N is for…I don't know that either. D is for drive! I know that! The 1 and the 2 I have no idea what they're for. Let's see, R!" I said.

I moved the gear to R and stepped on the peddle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I yelled. The car was going in reverse but it was going so fast. Oops. Poor tree. Wait. Poor tree? How about poor car.

"Now, D is for drive so…" I said as I pushed the gear to D. I stepped on the peddle and came to a halt.

"Oh! I'm sorry doggy! Go on ahead!" I yelled at the poor creature. I almost ran over him! Then I started to 'drive'.

When I got to the mall I almost got a ticket for running 5 stop signs, 6 red lights, ran over a squirrel, (poor thing!) almost killed an old lady, drove on the side walk and pushed over a mailbox.

Wow, I suck at driving. And Neji's gonna kill me when he finds out what happened to his precious car!

I walked in looking around to see if I could find my friends.

…

Where the hell are they?! Let's see, if I were Sakura, Ino and Hinata and its 12:00, which means it lunch time! This means food court!

**No POV.**

"Party hats?"

"Check."

"Balloons?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok, looks like we have everything!" Ino said smiling.

_Are they having a party or something? What's all that stuff for? _Tenten wondered.

"Ack!" Tenten fell out of the fake bush she was hiding behind and fell landing on her stomach while her friends looked at her with amusement.

"Tenten? Were you eavesdropping?" Ino asked smirking.

"No, I was…tying my shoe, but then I found an ant and squished it but then I found quarter and put it in my pocket and then I fell." Tenten said lying to her friends.

…

"So, whose party are you planning?" Tenten asked. Her friend's faces became pale.

"U-um…well…um… it's just some stuff…for the …um…next party!" Sakura explained.

"Oh, that's what you were hiding? Shopping for party stuff? That's not so bad." Tenten said.

"Yeah, well. Bye!" With that her friends were off running.

_No way, they are definitely up to something…_ Tenten thought.

_And I'm gonna find out. Plan B….Seduce Neji._

**Tenten's POV.**

I went back to Neji's beat up car and started driving. Then I almost ran over someone. I stopped and looked out the window.

"I'm so sorry!...Neji?!"

OH MY GOD. NEJI??!! I ALMOST RAN OVER MY OWN BOYFRIEND!!

"Tenten?! What are you doing with my car?! What the hell happened to it??!!" Neji yelled.

I got out of the car and stared at Neji.

"Neji! I'm so sorry!!! I didn't know that it meant a lot to you!" I yelled crying.

"Huh? N-no, Tenten, don't cry. Um. It's ok, really." Neji said.

One thing I do know is that Neji hates it when people cry and especially me.

"Waaaaaaah! Neji will never love me ever again! I've destroyed his car and almost ran over him!! It's unforgivable!! I'm so sorry! I understand if you never want to see me ever again!"I yelled dramatically.

"Tenten! No! It's ok! Really! I can always get another car! Just don't cry!" Neji begged.

Then I pouted and wiped my 'tears' away.

"Neji…Your not mad at me?" I said in a little girl voice.

"No. Of course not Tenten, just ask me next time before you destroy my car." He said gritting his teeth.

I know. Neji is mad, but sooner or later, he'll forget all about his precious car.

"Neji-kun! Let's go to your house! Kay?" I asked. I really was acting like a kid, but its fun!

"Fine…" he said. So we got into his car and drove to his house. I walked inside and lied on the couch.

"My my, Neji-kun, is it me or is it hot in here?" I ask taking my sweater off. I had a tank top shirt under and some shorts on. I took off my shoes and made myself comfortable.

"Neji-kuuun! Come sit with me!" I yelled.

He was in the kitchen and when he came out I noticed he blushed. I blushed a little too, but not as much as him. Tee hee hee, I got you now Neji, all I have to do is get the answer from him and I will be on my way!

Neji sat next to me but didn't move at all. He was like a statue. A hot statue.

"Neji-kuuun, why are you so tense? Maybe I should give you a massage so you can loosen up." I said.

"Uuh."

I was already behind him, messaging his shoulder.

"My, my, Neji-kun, you sure are tense."

"…"

"What's wrong Neji-kun?"

"…"

I laid on his back and sighed.

"Tenten?"

"Mm?"

"What do you want?"

I froze. Have I been discovered so easily?

"Nothing Neji-kun, why?"

"For various reasons, Tenten."

"Neji-kun, don't worry, just relax." I breathed into his ear.

I felt Neji tense up. I kissed his neck from behind him.

"Neji-kun, what's wrong?"

"Tenten, don't tell me that you want to find out what Sakura, Ino, and Hinata-sama are doing.."

"No of course-"

"And that you're going to get the answer out of me by seducing me?"

I didn't say anything. Damn it! Stupid smart guy!

"Neji! It's not fair! I hate it when people keep secrets from me! That means they don't trust me! Neji, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Tenten."

"Then tell me what's going on!"

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"Gee, thanks Neji, you're soooo helpful."

"…"

"Bye."

With that I left. I was angry, not even my own boyfriend is going to tell me. I'll just figure it out myself.

As I walked out of the house, I heard Neji call out my name, but I didn't care. What was he going to tell me anyways? To wait? To find the answer myself? Great advice. I already know that.

Let's see, tomorrow's Friday. So I better get ready for school tomorrow. With that I went to Sakura's house to sleep. Because my friends won't let me inside my house.

Asses.

**Next day, at school.**

I walked to school, alone. I didn't go to my friend's house or Neji's house. I woke up early so Hinata was still asleep.

Hinata moved in with me when we were in middle school, I was alone and she didn't like to live with the Hyuuga family. It's a miracle that her father let her stay with me. So now she's living happily with me.

I walked through the doors of my school. It was empty. I went to my locker and put my backpack in.

I was wearing some jeans, a white shirt with a black electric guitar on it, skater shoes, and my hair was in a high ponytail. I turned around and saw my friends talking and laughing. Suddenly I felt some anger well up inside. I need to punch something.

I punched the locker next to mine, then I walked away and this girl yelled at me saying: "Hey! What did my locker ever do to you?!"

I ignored her and walked to my next class. Before I entered someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey! What the he- Neji?"

"You're not mad at me are you?"

I looked away, I was mad but I wasn't. It was a kinda mixed feeling moment.

"Tenten, look at me."

I didn't. Then he grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. I slapped his hand and ran away.

I know I was being dramatic, but my heart was beating fast and I felt anger. I needed to run away. Fast.

From here, from the world. I need to be alone. I need to let my anger out. I hate this feeling! I feel so guilty but then I feel anger and hatred. I have no idea why.

"Tenten!" Neji called after me, chasing me.

I ran as fast as I could until my sides hurt. I felt like I couldn't breathe anymore but I never stopped. I kept on running and running and running.

Why?! Why won't anyone tell me?! It must be important what they're hiding and they don't want to tell.

I stopped. Tripped and fell. Then I crawled into a corner.

"Tenten!" Neji arrived and glared at me.

"Tenten! Why are you mad at me? Or at anyone? What's wrong?"

"Neji, I don't know. Maybe I'm not mad at you! How can you assume things?! I feel like you guys can't trust me! I never want to feel that way ever again! What is it that your hiding from me?!" I yelled at him.

"Tenten, if I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

A surprise? For me? Now I really am curious.

"Fine! Don't tell me! I'll find out myself! But until then, I don't want to talk to anyone, unless you'll tell me."

"Tenten, don't be like this."

"Neji, I don't have any other choice, either you tell me, or I won't talk to you."

I know I was being cruel, but this is really bugging me!

"Fine, I'll tell you."

Woo hoo! I win!

"Ino, Sakura and Hinata-sama are-"

"Hi Tenten!" Ino interrupted.

NOOOOOOOO!

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

NOOOOOOOO!

"Sorry Tenten, I have to get to class." Neji said smirking.

NOOOOOOOO! Now no one will tell me!

"Ino! Sakura! Hinata! What's going on!?" I asked.

"You'll just have to find out this weekend!" Ino said walking away laughing evilly.

Now I really felt anger.

**Saturday.**

Yay! Today is the day when I find out what's going on! Woo hoo!

I finished getting ready to go to the movies with Hinata.

"Tenten-chaaan! Are you ready?!" Hinata asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

When we went to the movies, Hinata was weirdly being really happy.

When the movie started I fell asleep.

"Tenten-Chan? Tenten-Chan?"

"Ngh, just 5 more minutes."

"Tenten-Chan?"

"Just wait until I ride the horsey!"

"Tenten-Chan!!!"

"Huh?! What?! Who died?!"

"The movie is over."

"Oh, let's get going then!"

"Ok!"

When I got home, I was half asleep while walking.

Hinata stopped and then I stopped.

"Aren't you going to open the door?" I asked.

"You first."

"Uhh. Ok."

I opened the door to find my house dark. I flipped the switch on and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

I froze there. Unable to move. My heart was beating fast and I felt weak.

I fainted.

"Tenten-Chan?!"

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Me: I think this is my longest chapter yet.**

**Cat: Cool. **

**Me: I think I'm going to take a nap *Yawns***

**Cat: No, write the next chapter.**

**Me: Not right now, I'm too sleepy.**

**Cat I said, WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER NOW!**

**Me: I said NO!**

**Cat: I don't care what you say, Type the next chapter!**

**Me: NO! I will do it when I want to! Believe it!**

**Naruto: Hey! That's my line!**

**Naruto, Cat, and me: *Starts bickering***

**Tenten: *Sighs* Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Dedications: NOBODY! Just kidding! To all my friends and all the readers!**

**Me: I hate my teachers for leaving so much damn homework. They can all go to hell!"**

…

**Me: Where the hell is everybody?!**

**Cat: They're at a party, apparently their teachers didn't leave them any homework.**

**Me: Bullshit!!!!**

**Cat: Yeah, well, bye!**

**Me: What?! Where are you going?!**

**Cat: To the party, it's the biggest one of the year! I can't miss that!**

**Me: What?! I'm going too!**

**C at: Don't you have homework and a chapter to update?**

**Me: I hate my cruel teachers! They can all go to hell!!!!!!!**

**Cat: Bye.**

**My mom: Dear! Your teachers stopped by to leave you some homework!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.  
**

"Tenten?! Tenten?! Tenten?!" Sakura yelled in my…ear.

"SAKURA SHUT UP! I'M RIGHT HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" I yelled getting up.

"God, my head hurts." I muttered rubbing my temples.

"Tenten-chan, you fainted." Hinata informed.

"Oh, yeah! I remember now! You guys scared the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, want something to drink?!" Ino asked.

"Yeah sure! What do you have?" I asked.

"Some punch, but there's a rumor that someone spiked it, I don't know if it's true though."

"I'll take the risk!" I said gulping down the punch.

"Ok! Me too!" Ino said doing the same as me.

"I mean, a little alcohol couldn't harm anybody, right?!" I yelled.

Everyone thought it was a bad idea, except Ino and I. What's the big deal? It's just a drink.

**I hour later.**

**Sakura's POV.**

Ok, a little alcohol could harm somebody!

"Tenten! Put that vase down!" I yelled running over Tenten.

**CRASH!**

Too late.

"Neji! Control your girlfriend!" I yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?!" Neji yelled back.

"Tsk, tsk Neji-kun, you must wash that dirty mouth of yours!" Tenten yelled before giggling uncontrollably.

Tenten and Ino were all around the house, breaking things, yelling, laughing stupidly, and annoying the hell out of everyone!

Yeah, they were DRUNK.

Neji tried to control Tenten and Shikamaru was trying to control Ino. They weren't succeeding.

"Tenten! Put that knife down!" Neji yelled chasing Tenten.

"Ino! Where the hell did you get a freaking chainsaw?!" Shikamaru asked (yelled).

"Oh my! Tenten-chan and Ino-chan have lost control! How many cups did they drink?!" Hinata asked me.

"I think it was between 20 and 30 cups. I'm not sure though. This is horrible! What do we do?!" I asked.

"Well, what goes up…" Hinata started.

**1 hour later.**

"Must come down." I finished.

Tenten and Ino were lying down on the ground. The house was destroyed, but everyone's safe. Thank god!

"Well, what do we do about the mess?" I asked.

"We?! I'm leaving bye!" Naruto said leaving.

"Ditto." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Come on and help out!" I yelled.

He's gone already?

"Hey! Where's Shikamaru?" I asked.

Hinata shrugged. I looked around to find anyone, but everyone left.

"Wait a sec…where's Neji?"

"He said he needed some fresh air." Hinata answered.

"Fresh air my ass!" I yelled walking over to the door.

I opened the door to find…gasp!..oh wait…no one.

"NEJIIII!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP US CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"

"Uh, I'm right here you know." I heard a voice behind us.

"Neji! Thank god you didn't leave! Take Tenten up to her room while I and Hinata clean up the living room!" I said.

Neji nodded and picked up Tenten bridal style.

**Tenten's POV.**

God, my head is spinning. Wait a second. I don't feel the floor anymore. Oh my god! I'm flying! Weeee!

"Tenten, you aren't flying."

"Neji?"

"Mm?"

"Umm, where are we going?"

"To your room."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"3:00 a.m."

"What?! What happened?!"

"You got drunk at your own party."

"Ooooh! Now I remember! No wonder my head is spinning!"

"Yeah…"

God! I was drunk! Man, it feels weird. This is the first time I've been drunk. I wonder how Ino's doing…

**With Sakura and Hinata.**

"Um, Sakura-chan? Why are you poking Ino with a stick?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"To wake her up of course!"

After ten minutes of stick poking, Sakura got frustrated.

"INO PIG! WAKE UP!"

"Huh?! What?! Fire! Where?!" Ino said looking around the house.

"There's no fire. But it's time for you to go home!" Sakura said.

"God! Why did you guys interrupt my beauty sleep?!"

"It's time for you to go home!"

"Maybe I don't want to go home!"

"Well you have to go home!"

"NO! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE AND NO ONE CAN MOVE ME FROM THIS SPOT!"

"YOU'RE JUST TOO FUCKING LAZY TO GET UP AND GO HOME!"

"Um, y-you guys, y-you can stay here if you w-want." Hinata said getting in between the two.

"SEE?! HINATA SAYS WE CAN STAY!"

"OK! OK! GEEZ! STOP YELLING!"

"I'M NOT YELLING YOU'RE YELLING!"

"YOU TOO!"

"STOP YELLING!" They Tenten from upstairs and quickly shut up.

**Back with Tenten and Neji.**

"Geez, my head hurts already and with their screaming it hurts a hell of a lot more." I said rubbing my temples. God, if I knew that drinking would come with a massive headache, I wouldn't have started. Wait I knew that, I just forgot at the time. Damn it! Stupid Tenten! Stupid!

"Tenten? Why are you hitting yourself in the head?" Neji asked.

Oh right, he's still here.

"Um, no particular reason, why? Can't a girl hit her head when she needs too? Geez, Neji you're so weird sometimes."

Neji raised an eyebrow, not believing what I was saying.

"How about we go somewhere tomorrow?" Neji asked me.

"Sure. How about the park?"

"K. We'll meet there around 2:00. K?"

I nodded.

"Well, I better get home, and as for you-" he stopped poking my head. I flinched and glared at him.

"You, get a good night's sleep. K?" He said smirking.

I looked down and said a simple 'ok'. Geez, sometimes I hate it when he treats me like a child.

"Good night." He said, giving me peck on the cheek.

I slumped and said a quiet 'Night', before I snuggled in my blanket.

I hiccupped and he left quietly. I was still a little drunk, but sober enough to realize what just happened.

Neji was awfully quiet today, usually he doesn't give me little pecks. I wonder what's up.

…

OH.

MY.

GOD.

I just realized something important. Something soooo totally awful.

I haven't been paying attention to my own boyfriend. Oh my god. I can't believe it. I'm the worst girlfriend in the world! I mean, I always talk about myself, so he should know me very well, but I don't know a single thing about my own boyfriend, and we've been dating for, well, I don't really know how long we've been dating, but this is so bad! I will never forgive myself for this! I don't really expect Neji to forgive me for this either.

God, I need to tell my buddies about this. Yes, I like to call my friends buddies, BECAUSE they are my buddies.

Maybe I should tell them later…'cause…I'm getting…kinda sleepy…

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**(Still in Tenten's POV)**

God…I need to buy curtains. The freaking sunlight is bothering me. Wait a second. What time is it?

I looked over to my alarm clock that I bought recently, since the other just happened to be smashed, thrown to the wall and cussed at. Yeah, I cuss at stuff. So what? Nobody is normal. At least, I know I'm not normal. Let's see 7:00?! Why would I wake up so early on a Sunday?! Whatever, I can't go back to sleep anyways.

I got up and felt something rise up in my throat. I quickly made my way to the bathroom and um…puked.

Damn, I knew I would get a hangover, but I didn't think it'd be this bad.

I flushed the toilet and washed my teeth and face.

I walked to my buddies. They were downstairs having breakfast.

"Good morning Tenten-chan!" Hinata said with a smile.

"Goo mornin'" I mumbled.

"Good morning everybody!" Sakura shouted as she walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Hinata said.

"Hi…" I said looking at the floor. You could totally tell I was not in the mood to be all perky like my buddies here.

"Where's Ino?" I asked lazily.

"She's still asleep." Sakura answered.

"Oh. Wait. What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Hinata invited us to sleep, since it was really late and Ino was drunk." Sakura answered.

"Oh. I bet she's gonna go through the same thing like me." I said smirking.

Just then we heard coughing in the bathroom.

"Told ya."

"Ino-chan!" Hinata yelled, leaving to help Ino.

A few minutes later Ino came, and she looked no better than me.

"God, I feel like shit." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Welcome to the club, we got barf bags." I said giggling.

Hinata served us breakfast, (since she's the one who knows how to cook the most), and we ate.

Suddenly, I dropped my fork. I froze.

"Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked.

"What time is it?" I asked. Hoping it was not near two.

"It's 1:45. Why?" Sakura asked.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SUPPOSED TO MEET NEJI IN 15 MINUTES!"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: Oh. My. God. I think I finished my homework. Thank god! I can update another chapter! Woo hoo!**

**Cat: Um. Sorry to break it to you, but you still have the homework they left us for spring break.**

**Me: Damn it!**

**Cat: Wait. Why are you itching? **

**Me: I don't know. Maybe it's just a mosquito bite or something.**

**Cat: That doesn't look like a mosquito bite. I think you got the chicken pox.**

**Me: What?! No!!!**

**Cat: Yeah. Sucks for you.**

**Me: First shitloads of homework, now this?! Oh Kami! Why me?**

**Cat: Anyways, good luck with that.**

**Me: Gee, thanks.**

**Tenten: Please review! **

**=D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Dedications: To all of those who read **_**and**_** review!**

**Me: I have no homework! Yayz for me! ^_^**

…

**Me: Where is everybody? Is there another party? I'd like to go since I don't have any homework!**

**Cat: No, this time everyone has homework, so they're too busy to have a party, sorry. Now shush, I have homework.**

**Me: This isn't fair! I got ready for nothing?!**

**Cat: Guess so.**

**Me: Well, now I'm bored. I have no homework, and there's no party!**

**Cat: Will you shut up?! I'm trying to concentrate here!**

**Me: …**

**Cat: *Writing a bunch of random stuff in a notebook***

**Me: I know! I'll have my own party!**

**Cat: Good luck with that. **

**Me: I need to buy party stuff!**

**Cat: *Ignoring***

**Me: You guys enjoy this chapter! XD**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

"Neji! I am so sorry I'm late! But I have my reasons! You have no idea what I went through just to get here!"

Neji just raised an amused eyebrow.

"Do tell."

I just blinked.

"Well…"

_**Flashback.**_

"_**Damn it! Neji's gonna kill me!" I yelled putting on my shoes. **_

"_**ITAAIII!! MY PINKY TOE!" **_

…

"_**K guys! I'm leaving!" **_

"_**Wait! Tenten! Did you remember to turn the stove off?!"**_

_**My eyes widened. **_

"_**Shit!" I ran to the kitchen.**_

"_**FIRE EXTINGUISHER! HURRY!" I warned flapping my hand to calm down the fire. It wasn't working.**_

"_**TENTEN! WHAT THE BLEEP DID YOU DO?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO TURN THE STOVE OFF?!" Sakura scolded.**_

"_**GOMEEEENNN!!! BUT I'M IN A HURRY! SO PUT THE FIRE OUT SOON! K?!" **_

"_**TENTEN! GET BACK HERE AND HELP US PUT THIS FIRE OUT!" Ino screamed.**_

"_**BUT I NEED TO GO! NEJI IS WAITING FOR ME!" **_

"_**TENTEN-CHAN!"**_

"_**SORRY HINATA! K, BYE GIR-!" Before I could finish my sentence, I accidently slammed my face on the door.**_

"_**TENTEN! TRY OPENING IT!" Ino yelled at me. I knew she was making fun of me.**_

"_**ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI, ITAI!" I yelled rubbing my forehead, which was red now.**_

_**I opened the door carefully, and dashed out.**_

_**I was wearing some jean shorts, since it was a hot day and a pink tank top, along with some tennis shoes. I had my wallet and keys in hand, since I don't like to carry purses.**_

_**I ran until I was out of breath, when I took a tiny break but I realized my keys fell. I bend down to get them, until I heard a rip. I blinked twice before I felt a light breeze. **_

_**No way, these were brand new shorts! But right now all I thought about was Neji, so I picked up my keys and ran off.**_

_**I was crossing the street but didn't notice someone was coming and they came to a halt and beeped at me.**_

"_**Watch where you're going!" An old fart yelled at me.**_

"_**Make me you geezer!" I retorted.**_

"_**Nice panties by the way!"**_

_**I gaped and was about to say something back, but then Neji came back into my mind and I kept on running.**_

_**I was already in the park when I felt something tug on my shirt.**_

_**Damn it!**_

_**I had a low branch from a tree caught on my shirt, and if I pulled, it would rip! I had no choice. This is for you, Neji! **_

_**I pulled and the bottom of my shirt ripped, making it look like a belly button shirt. I continued running until I slipped. I scraped my knees and my hands from trying to stop myself.**_

"_**What the hell did I slip on?!" I yelled at no one or nothing. Then I noticed my shoe laces untied. Wow, I am such a loser.**_

_**But I got up and bit my lip from the pain I felt from my knees, and I felt something go down my ankle. Blood. Woo hoo.**_

_**Then I continued walking and…**_

_**End of flashback.**_

"That's when I got to you." I finished almost out of breath. I know I looked like shit. But it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Because I put a lot of thought into our relationship.

Last night, I realized that we are nothing like a normal couple. We are so different; it's a bad kind of different. I didn't like it. I'm sure Neji is probably thinking the same thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he broke up with me. I don't know a lot about Neji, and Neji doesn't really know anything about me. I don't know how this relationship can continue. I guess we rushed things a little bit. I feel pretty dumb since I just realized it now. He deserves someone better.

If Neji doesn't break up with me, then I will. It's for our own good.

"Neji, I need to tell you something." I said, looking at the floor.

"…? Well, I need to tell you something too. But you can go first."

"No, its okay, you go first."

"Um, ok. I was thinking…"

Here it comes.

"That maybe we should…"

I'm ready. I'm ready. Oh great, now I sound like SpongeBob.

"We could go somewhere fun over the summer, with everyone."

Huh? Now I felt like Patrick. Stupid. Yeah, I know, I watch too much T. V. But SpongeBob Square pants is the bomb!

"Neji, there's something important I need to tell you."

"…?"

Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.

"What do you think of 'us'?" I blew it. I can't break up with him NOW. It's too early.

He looked a bit taken back. But then his eyes softened. He bent down and gently kissed my lips. My eyes widened. No! Stop Neji! I know I'm not good enough for him. I know he deserves someone better than me. I know all that, but why am I kissing him back?

We parted and I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Tenten? What's wrong?" Neji asked his face close to mine.

I lifted my hands to cover my eyes. I ran for it. I need time to think about this. TIME. Something I don't have. I didn't see Neji run after me. Because I was already home. I quietly turned the doorknob and tip-toed in. Why is it so dark in here? I reached my cell phone but I felt nothing in my back pocket. I cursed under my breath. I was about to take another step when…

I sneezed.

"Bless you" I heard a little voice say.

"Thank you." I said.

"Back so soon Tenten?" A certain blond said.

"Um… yes?"

Then a light flashed onto me. I squinted, then blinked to get used to the light.

"Turn the flashlight off, Ino." The other voice said.

"Shush Sakura. I want to make this dramatic." I could actually Sakura roll her eyes.

'_**Ok, it's time for me to butt in.'**_

'_I.S.! Where have you been?'_

'_**What do mean? I'm always here, when you least expect it.'**_

'_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.'_

'_**Yeah. Ok, change of topic, I'm taking over.'**_

'_Do whatever you want; I'm not in the mood to argue.'_

'_**Aww, but arguing is fun!'**_

'…'

'_**Fine! It's time for Inner Tenten to spice things up!'**_

'_Go ahead.'_

"Ino, quit the crap and turn on the lights." I spat. Not me, my inner self.

"Tenten, why did you leave us when the house was on fire?" Ino asked dramatically.

"It doesn't matter anymore, the fire is out. So turn on the freakin' lights!"

"No! Answer my question Tenten!" Ino shouted at me.

"God damn it…" I walked over to Ino, (she was sitting on the couch) and snatched the flashlight out of her hands.

"Hey! Tenten! Give me that back!"

I ignored her and used the flashlight to find the light switch. When the lights came on, I saw Ino pouting, Hinata twiddling with her fingers and Sakura not caring. I stomped upstairs.

'_**Ok, that's enough for today.'**_

'…'

'_**What? No Thanks?'**_

'…'

'_**You're boring. I'm outta here.'**_

I sighed loudly. I walked into my room and glanced at the Hello Kitty clock. Yes, I am a Hello Kitty fan.

"2:54."

I heard a light knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Tenten-chan? You seem pretty down, is there anything I can for you?"

"No thanks Hinata. I've made up my mind. I'm breaking up with Neji."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: I AM SOOO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN YEARS! AND WHEN I DO, I GIVE YOU GUYS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I AM SOOO SOORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Cat: Sheesh, calm down.**

**Me: I can't! This is unforgivable! And this is not the worst part! The next chapter is going to be pretty damn long, but it might be the last chapter of 'Lonely Eyes' But worry not! I might make a sequel.**

**Cat: How's the party going?**

**Me: No one showed up. *sniff* Meanies. *Sniff***

**Cat: Don't worry. I'll join you.**

**Me: Yayz! *Hugs Cat* you're the bestest estest friend ever!**

**Cat: *smiles* you too.**

**Me: Don't forget to review people! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. So don't ask. XD**

**Dedications: To my aunts who I love and of course my readers. **

**Me: *Sniff* I guess this is the end.**

**Cat: End of what?**

**Me: Lonely Eyes!**

**Cat: WHAT?! REALLY?!**

**Me: No, not really.**

**Cat: Are you being sarcastic? Cause sometimes I can' tell if it's sarcasm.**

**Me: I'm not saying.**

**Cat: Is it the end or not?**

**Me: You'll just have to read the author's notes at the end.**

**Cat: Fine.**

**Me: But NO cheating. Read the chapter first.**

**Cat: …**

**Me: *Sighs* Enjoy this chapter!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

Can you guess where I am?

That's right. Sasuke's house. Wait; let me correct that, mansion.

"Do you want anything to drink? Water? Soda?" Sasuke asked me.

"No thanks." I mumbled. He nodded before he took a seat next to me.

We were in his living room. He looked bored and I needed someone to talk to.

_**Flashback.**_

_I heard a light knock on the door. _

"_Enter."_

"_Tenten-chan? You seem pretty down, is there anything I can do for you?"_

"_No thanks Hinata. I've made up my mind. I'm breaking up with Neji."_

_Hinata's eyes widened and she looked speechless. I looked down, not wanting her to look at with THOSE eyes._

"_W-what?" She managed to say. All of a sudden she ran downstairs. I sat there, wondering what she was doing._

_I lay down and looked at the ceiling. How I wish I could be a bird. They're so free and they don't have to worry about anything. I closed my eyes and sighed, thinking I should take a nap. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?!" I heard Ino scream._

_Said blonde waltzed up into my room and slammed the door leaving me, Sakura, Hinata and herself locked in here._

"_What do want?" I asked lazily. _

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I WANT?!" _

"_Gah, stop screaming, I'm trying to take a nap here." I whined._

_Then Sakura stepped in._

"_Tenten, why do you want to break up with Neji?" I heard worry in her voice. But frankly, I didn't really give a damn. I stood up and started changing my clothes. I didn't really care if my friends saw me._

"_Does there have to be a reason?" Hinata nodded._

"_Fine, I guess I got sick of him, that's all." All three girls gasped._

"_Tenten-chan, I know that isn't true."Hinata was mad especially since I was talking about her cousin that way._

_I could tell Sakura wasn't buying this. She IS the smart one. I sat down and slipped on my shoe. _

"_Tenten, I know there's a different reason. Now spill." Sakura added._

_I shook my head in disagreement. I know I should tell them. But then I shouldn't. They'll freak out and go berserk on me. I want to tell somebody else...but whom?_

_I stood up and brushed pass my friends but before I left my room, I glanced once again at my Hello Kitty clock. _

"_3:04" I whispered to myself. I had a plan in mind. But I wasn't sure if it was going to work._

_I stepped outside and took a good look at the weather. Then I looked down at my clothes. Dark jean Capri, my black converse and I was wearing a black tank top. My hair was in its usual twin buns_

"_Partly cloudy. Hope it doesn't rain." _

_I started walking up the side walk._

'_**I can't believe your leaving your one true love…'**_

'_Shut up. It's for our own good.'_

'_**You know that's not true.'**_

'_Why do you care so much?'_

'_**Because later you're going to be whining, and no one will be able to hear you but me. Do you know how annoying that is?'**_

'_I actually thought it was because you cared about, I am so disappointed in myself for thinking that.'_

'_**I know, I know. Me too. You know me well enough to not believe in that crap. '**_

'_I know. God, thinking so much has my brain all screwed up.'_

'_**More than it was before? Damn…'**_

'_I can TOTALLY tell your supporting me.'_

'_**Now now, don't use sarcasm on me. If you ask me-'**_

'_No one asked you. So shut the hell up.'_

'_**Sheesh, I liked it better when you were clueless.'**_

'_Just shut the fu-'_

"_Oww!" I yelled falling on my butt. I looked up to see…Sasuke._

"_Oh…um…hi?" I squeaked on my last word. Damn._

"_Hey." He simply answered, holding his out for me. I take his hand and lifted myself up. _

_I mumbled a tiny 'thanks'. He just replied with an 'Hn'. Wait a second. That's it! _

"_Hey Sasuke, could um…we talk? You know…in private?"_

_He raised an eyebrow. _

"_Please?" I pleaded. _

_Sasuke scratched his head. "Whatever."_

_**End of flashback.**_

"So…" Sasuke glanced at me.

"Oh. Right, um…you see, I sort of, needed someone to talk to." I tried to explain.

"Why couldn't you talk to your friends?" Crap, I knew he was going to ask that. But I have an answer prepared.

"Because I don't feel like it."

'_**What a great answer, he'll TOTALLY buy it.'**_

'_Shush.'_

'_**Well, it seems like you're getting nowhere so it's time for me to butt in.'**_

'_No! I can do this myself. You'll only make things worse.'_

'_**When have I ever disappointed you?'**_

'…'

'_**Well?'**_

'_Do I really have to answer that?'_

'_**Err…no. Anyways, I'm bored and you're not entertaining me, so it's time for Inner Tenten to take action!'**_

'_No!'_

I was too late. My inner was in control of me. I could do NOTHING now.

"Tenten?" I looked up. "Yes?"

"I've been calling you for 2 minutes. But you just kept making these strange faces."

"Oh, don't worry about it, that's how I am sometimes. Does it bother you?"

"No, it's just…strange."

'_**Strange?! And what are you, buddy?!'**_

'_I told you I can do this on my own.'_

'_**Fine fine, let's see what you can do, but if you start hyperventilating, I'm going to step in.'**_

'_Hyperventilating? What the hell?'_

'_**Good luck.'**_

"Sasuke, the real reason is that if I tell my friends this, they'll freak. So can I trust you?"

"Sure, I guess."

"That's not good enough for me buddy. CAN I TRUST YOU?"

"Yes, you can. Sheesh."

"Okie dokie then. Don't freak." Sasuke shook his head. "I'm breaking up with Neji."

Sasuke just sat there, acting as if it was something he would always hear.

"Go on." He said. "What the hell do you mean, 'go on'?"

"Fine fine, why do you want to break up with him?"

"Cause he deserves someone better than me. He need someone who'll always be there for him… And-"

"And you're not that kind of person?" I shook my head. He took a drink of his water.

"So I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." Sasuke almost choked on his water.

"What?! Why?"

"See, I've been thinking, the only way for me to be able break up with him easily, is by having him hate me. See what I'm trying to say here?" Sasuke nodded.

"No way Tenten, I have a girlfriend now. It might not mean something to you, but to me it does."

"Damn, who's your girlfriend?"

"Her name's Karin."

"Oh…WAIT! WHAT?! DIDN'T ITELL YOU TO GO OUT WITH SAKURA?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH THAT BITCH?!"

_**DING DOOONNNG! DING DOOONNG! DING DONNNG!**_

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and answered the door. I almost puked when I saw Karin. Karin was a red headed bitch who always wore the skimpiest outfits. She had huge glasses and the worst attitude.

"Sasuke-kuun!!!" She practically tackled him. She turned her head to face me and made a sick face.

"What's that bitch doing here?" Me?! Bitch?! Try not to punch her, Tenten. Calm down…

"I'm here to talk to Sasuke. But I was just leaving." I said getting up.

I walked past Sasuke and opened the door.

"Bye Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Bye coughbitchcough Karin!" I yelled grinning.

She just stuck her tongue out. I felt like grabbing a knife and cutting it. But unfortunately, I let it go.

I sighed exasperatedly as I walked among the sidewalk of the city streets.

'_What should I do?'_

'_**Do ask me, I'm on break.'**_

"_Gee thanks. You're there for me 25/7.'_

'_**Course I am.'**_

'_Whatever.'_

I looked up at the sky and then felt my butt vibrate. I slipped my hand in my back pocket and flipped my phone open.

"Yes?" I answered.

"_TENTEN!"_

"Yes?"

"_Tenten! How can you be so calm in a situation like this?!"_

"Cause I can be, Ino. Sheesh."

"_Don't you take that tone with me young lady!"_

"Ino, shut up. My head hurts and I think I've had enough of your yelling."

"_Fine! Talk to Hinata! Cause she's pissed!"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"_Tenten-chan."_

"Yes?"

"_I-!"_

"Crap!" I shouted as I saw my phone tumble into the sewers. I had tripped on step while I was walking.

"Damn it! I don't have any cash to pay for another cell phone! Gah! Now I need to find a job!"

"Job you say?" I turned around to find a woman with her kid.

The women was in about her late 20's, she had short blond hair and bright green eyes. Her kid looked just like her, like a mini me. The kid looked like about 8 or 7.

"Uh…yeah, you know where I could get one?"

"Well, you see, I got a new job and I've been looking for a babysitter to take care of my little Miyuki." She explained placing her hand on top of her daughters head.

I looked down and Miyuki grinned at me. Aw, little devils can be cute.

"Sure! I'd love to take care of Miyuki!" I exclaimed with a fake grin on my face.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" The lady said smiling. I returned a smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself, my name is Karura Sabaku and this is Miyuki Sabaku."

"My name is Tenten. Nice to meet you!" I said holding out my hand which she shook.

"Well, I work every day, I leave at about 4:00 and come back around 8:00 and it seems like I can trust you so is that okay with you?"

"Perfect. When do I start?"

"Is tomorrow okay with you?"

"Of course!" Karura handed me a little note with her address and phone number. I waved to them and turned the other way.

Crap, tomorrow I have school and I am in no mood to go. I might as well go home. As I started walking I noticed a red head, I looked that way but when his eyes caught mine, I saw eyes of hate. I turned the other way and tried to forget that. I opened the door to my house and I looked around.

"Hinata?" I called out. No response. I frowned and headed towards the kitchen. I opened the kitchen to get a mountain dew and at the corner of my eye I noticed a little note of the table.

"The hell?" I picked up the little note and read it.

_Tenten-chan,_

_I will be out all day, and I might stay at Ino's today. You are welcome to join us. I'll be home tomorrow morning._

_-Hinata._

"Ino's? Thanks for the invitation but no thanks." I said sipping my Dew.

"Guess I should start on my homework…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Hinata's POV.**

"Don't you think we should've invited Tenten-chan in person?" I asked, playing with my fingers.

Ino looked up from the fashion magazine. "Nah, a simple note is enough. Plus, she hung up on us! I mean, how rude is that?"

"I'm worried though." Sakura spoke up. Ino and I looked her way. "What if something happened to her to make her hang up?"

"Maybe we should call our house." I suggested. Ino popped her gum.

"Fine, but if she doesn't answer, that means something's wrong or she's just too lazy to answer."

I nodded and took out my cell phone.

…

"Is she answering?" Sakura asked. I shook my head.

"Ino-chan?" I asked. She sighed as she stood up. "Fine, let's go."

'_Tenten-chan, please be okay.'_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Tenten's POV.**

"TENTEN!" I shot up and looked around.

"What is it?! Is the house burning down?! Cause I swear, it wasn't me!!"

"Tenten-chan! You're okay!" Hinata shouted as she ran up to hug me. I wiped the drool that was on my cheek.

"Uh, of course I am, why? You guys think I was dead or something?" I said as I hugged Hinata back.

"Why didn't you answer our call?! Huh?!" Sakura yelled at me, spitting in my face.

"God, watch were you spit. I was asleep. Happy?"

"We came over here, for nothing?!" Ino pouted. "Yup, now if you're done disturbing me, I'm going back to doing my homework."

"Uh…Tenten-chan." Hinata pointed to my homework. "Huh? Oh no! My homework! Damn it!" I cursed looking at my drooled homework that was now smudged and unreadable.

"The first time I EVER do my homework it gets all screwed up!"

"Tenten, what the hell happened today?!" Ino got closer to me as I backed away.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked backed into a wall.

"You hung up on us! Do you know how rude that is?!" I mumbled something.

"What was that?!"

"FINE! I dropped my cell phone and it fell into the sewers! HAPPY?!" I yelled in her face.

"You IDIOT! That was a great cell phone! Where the hell are you going to get another one?!"

"I got a JOB! Sheesh, is today Yell at Tenten day?!" I asked sipping my Mountain Dew.

"That's great Tenten-chan! What are you going to work as?" Hinata grinned.

"Gee thanks Hinata! At least someone isn't yelling at me!" I looked over at Sakura and Ino with an accusing look. They just flicked me off. I stuck my tongue out at them.

"I'm going to babysit." I answered simply.

"Wow, when are you going to start?" Hinata asked looking interested.

"Tomorrow. But I still don't know how much the lady is going to pay me."

"Oh…" I stood up and sat down where my homework was.

"Now, I'm going to do my homework AGAIN. So if you don't mind…" I said pointing to the door.

Once they were out the door, I took another sip of Mountain Dew.

"Psh, as if I'm going to do my homework again. Imbeciles" I smirked.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**The next day… =)**

"TENTEN! IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!" Ino yelled from downstairs. Sakura and Ino had slept over but they don't know what hit them.

"I never went to sleep! So no need to yell!" I said getting up from my seat.

"Let's see, one, two, three…seven cans of Mountain Dew. A new record! Hm…maybe I should drink one now just in case." I popped open another can and took a long sip which ended with a belch.

"Yeah…good stuff." I said walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I walked downstairs to find a disgusted Ino and a fuming Sakura.

"Something wrong?" I asked innocently.

"Hm…well, I don't normally find mayo in my school shoes." Ino said trying not to punch me.

"And I don't usually have my skirt cut really short." Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Oh my, you might want to fix that!" I said grinning and skipping out the door.

"Oh yes, I am cruel." I mumbled under my breath.

**At school…**

"Welcome to homeroom my youthful students!" I sighed as I knew this was going to happen.

I didn't dare look behind me, I didn't want to see HIM. I just doodled in my notebook until the bell rang.

"Hey guys." I greeted catching up with Ino and Sakura. They just glared at me.

"This short skirt is really uncomfortable." Sakura said worried anyone might see her ass.

"And I haven't thoroughly gotten all the mayo out of my shoes." Ino whined. I just smirked at my success.

"Well, gotta get to class. See ya." I said grinning. Once again, I received glares.

**Lunchtime…**

I sat down next to my buddies with my tray in hands. Ino and Sakura were already there.

"Tenten, how many cans of Mountain Dew did you have yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"Like two or three." I replied.

"Liar. I saw all those cans in your room, wait till I tell Hinata." My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Oh, here she is now."

"No! She might never buy my Mountain Dew ever again! Please!"

"Hi Hinata! Guess what Tenten did!" Sakura said as Hinata sat down next to me.

"What did she do?" Hinata asked.

"She- humphf!" I put my hand on Sakura's mouth before she could say anything.

"Say anything and I won't tell you who Sasuke is currently going out with."

Sakura gasped behind my hand, then she nodded. I smirked and let her go.

Hinata was waiting for an answer. "Oh never mind." Sakura took another bite of her food.

**After school…**

I checked my watch.

"2:45. Might as well catch something to eat before I go." I said walking another direction.

…

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, what would you like?" The cashier asked me.

"I'd just like an order of chicken nuggets." I replied. The cashier nodded and I paid.

I sat down at a table near a window. Then I saw someone really familiar. He had red hair and was with a blond girl and a guy with brown hair. Our eyes met and once again I looked away and shivered. He just walked away.

…

I finished my last Nugget and walked out of the restaurant. I threw my backpack over my shoulder and reached into my back pocket for the little note with the address.

…

"Damn it, I'm lost." I finally admitted after half an hour of walking around. Good thing was that I left early. So right now it was…3:36. I know I took a long time in eating, but those nuggets were good!

"Are you lost?" A quiet voice asked me. I turned around to see that same red headed boy with the green eyes that looked oddly familiar.

"Uh…yeah, could you tell me where this is?" I asked showing him the note.

"You're the new babysitter?" He asked.

"Huh? Uh…yeah, why?"

"No reason. The house you are looking for is right over there." He said pointing to a house that was…a few steps away. Wow, I feel stupid.

"Uh, thanks." I turned around but he wasn't there anymore. "Weird…"

_**DING DONG!**_

"Oh! Hello Tenten! Please, come in." Karura stepped aside as I walked in. Then she started explaining everything to me, like the house rules, how to take care of Miyuki and what I need to do.

"Sounds simple enough." I said smiling.

"Okay! That's good. I'll be home at 8:00."

"Yeah, um…I have a question…"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any older kids? You know..." Karura's eyes widened.

"Oh, look at the time! I must get going. Bye Tenten! Bye Miyuki!"

"Bye bye mommy!" Miyuki waved goodbye. Then the door closed.

I sighed and turned around to face Miyuki.

"I'm hungry!" She shouted.

"Oh boy…"

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: Okay, this chapter wasn't very long. But I hope it makes up for the last chapter I wrote.**

**Cat: Go on.**

**Me: So…it's pretty obvious this isn't the last chapter.**

**Cat: Yes…**

**Me: But the end is coming very soon. Next chapter, there will be more NejiTen time. **

**Cat: Uh huh…**

**Me: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please, don't forget to review.**

**Cat: Yep.**

**Me: Anything you might want to add, Cat?**

**Cat: Nah, you took the words right outta my mouth.**

**Me: Suuure I did.**

**Tenten: REVIEW PEOPLES! **

**=D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. –Sniffs- **

**Dedications: To my baby cousin...who can always put a smile on my face. And of course…my readers.**

**Me: Wow! Is this me updating?! Of course it is! Hi people! **

**Cat: Dude, where the hell have you been?**

**Me: Huh?**

**Cat: You haven't updated in like, two or three months, seriously, what the fuck?**

**Me: Oh. Well school has been getting in the way lately and of course exams. Then came the laziness. After that, my space bar got screwed up. Now that it's fixed, you'll be expecting some fresh new chapters!**

**Cat: Eh, whatever. Just glad that you're updating again.**

**Me: I know! Me too! Anyways….**

**Tenten: Enjoy this new chapter!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"She's the new babysitter?" A blonde asked raising an eyebrow. A redhead nodded.

"This means we'll have to keep a close eye on her." A brunette added. "And a close eye on Miyuki also."

Both of them nodded in response.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Tenten's POV.**

"I'm still hungry! Feed me!" Miyuki cried. I huffed in annoyance. "Miyuki, you just finished eating two hotdogs, either you have a problem, or you're used to eating too much. How much does an eight year old eat?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm hungry and you're not feeding me!" Miyuki kicked my shin. "Oww! What the hell was that for?!" I growled in pain.

"Ooooh, you said a naughty word!" She pointed at me while covering her mouth with her hand.

"God…this kid is just so…" I whispered to myself. Miyuki just tilted her head in confusion.

Then an idea popped into my head. "How about we bake a cake?" Miyuki brightened up once she heard my request. "Yeah! But it has to be a chocolate one!" I just rolled my eyes and smiled before I nodded.

Miyuki skipped to the kitchen and pulled out her little apron. Then she took a bigger apron out of the drawer and handed it to me. I eyed the thing, debating if I should wear it or not. Last time I wore an apron, it was set on fire…with me wearing it. I put the apron back in the drawer.

"Why aren't you wearing mommy's apron?" Miyuki asked with big pleading eyes. "Uh, I just don't want to get it dirty." I said forcing a smile. Miyuki just brushed it off and ran to the refrigerator.

We started making the cake from the ingredients I found in some of the cupboards. I started to crack the eggs when I heard Miyuki speak.

"So, since you're showing me how to make a cake, that means you're my sensei!" She started cracking some eggs of her own, but not very well.

"Uuh, yeah. But how about you watch me make the cake and that way, the cake will be done, and you'll be learning!" Miyuki grinned. "Okay!"

After a while, I put the cake in the oven and set the time. Miyuki looked in amazement. Not that it was amazing… Stupid kid.

"Why are you putting the cake there Sensei?" Miyuki asked.

"So it can bake."

"Why does it have to be baked?"

"So we can eat it."

"Why do we need to eat it?"

"So we don't die."

"Why do we need to die?"

God damn it. I'm about to strangle this brat myself…

"I don't know! Cuz god wants us too?!"

"What's a god?"

I smacked my hand on my forehead in annoyance. This kid is just so…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah, IRRATATING.

"Miyuki, how about we wait _quietly_ for the cake to be baked? How does that sound?" I tried my best to make that sentence sound nice. Miyuki frowned. "Boring."

"Well, to me it sounds very interesting, so since I am the babysitter, you'll have to listen to me, so you have to be interested too. Okay?" Miyuki huffed. "Fine."

"How about we take some pictures to pass the time away?" I suggested. Miyuki smiled. "Okay!"

I walked over to my bag and took out my camera. We started taking random pictures of ourselves. Hey, this kid might not be so bad after.

BEEP!

The cake was ready and I told Miyuki to go wash her hands. While she was gone, I started to cut the cake. Then this fly started to bug me…

I grabbed a rag and started to swat the thing, but everywhere I hit, it flies away. That's when it landed on my hand. I used my other hand and raised it up slowly…

BAM! I killed the little devil! Ha! That's when I took a look at my other hand.

"EWW! THERE'S FLY SHIT ALL OVER MY HAND! DAMN IT! THAT'S FUCKING GROSS!" I cursed. Well, who could blame me? There's fly guts all over my hand! Damn flies.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miyuki staring at me. I laughed sheepishly. "Never repeat what I say."

After I washed my hands, I sat down with Miyuki and ate my piece of cake. That's when I told Miyuki that I'll be right back. I walked over to the phone and dialed a number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Sakura."

"_Oh! Hi Tenten! How's babysitting going?"_

"It could be better."

"_Ooh, doesn't sound like its going great. Well, cheer up! You only have 2 hours to go!"_

"Whoopie. I swear, this kid is demented. She asks weird questions and is really annoying."

"_What do you expect? She's only eight. I hear children around that age are very strange…"_

"Strange? No, no. She's past strange. More like…retarded? Or…abnormal?"

"_Don't worry Tenten, once you have enough money for a new cell phone, you'll be free again!"_

"I guess. I better go, before this brat drowns herself in the toilet."

"_What the hell?"_

"I know, she's stupid enough to do that. I swear, she is soooo fucking annoying!"

"_Okay…well, bye Tenten!"_

"Peace. Bye!"

I hung up and found Miyuki on top of the refrigerator eating her cake. HOLY SHIT!

"Miyuki, get your ass down here! Are you trying to commit suicide?!" I yelled, trying to reach her, damn me and my shortness.

"Nooo! You silly billy! I'm going to fly!" She giggled. I choked on my spit. No way in hell was she going to fly!

"Miyuki, you come down here right now!" I said stomping my foot.

"No! I won't! And you can't make me!" She huffed. Damn, babysitting this monster is harder than I thought.

"Please Miyuki? For me?" I pleaded. She thought it over for one second. "No!"

I sighed exasperatedly. There's just no getting through this kid, huh?

"Miyuki, get down." A quiet low voice said. I gasped and turned around, only to see bright green eyes and red hair.

"Gaara nii san!" She yelled. Gaara? Um… Wait a second, Nii san?!

"W-what? What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Who the hell are you? U-uh.." I couldn't find the right words to say or ask. I all I could is just stand there.

"Hn. My name is Gaara. Miyuki is my younger sister. I came because it seemed you're to useless to take care of an eight year old and the window was open." He said, his face not showing any emotion.

"O-oh, well, could you get her down? Please?" I asked. He just sighed and reached up to get her down. Miyuki just giggled. Damn, I never noticed how tall he is, compared to me anyway.

Once she was down, she hurried to the bathroom yelling: "Have to go potty!" I and Gaara were left alone with an awkward silence.

"So, you live here?" I asked, breaking the silence. Gaara looked at me and shook his head.

I frowned. "Why not?" He just glanced at me and said nothing. "What is it?" Yes, I am a nosy person. I stepped closer to him only to find myself fall on top of him. Me and my clumsiness! But that's not all, oh no, I happen to find my lips on his! We were also in an awkward position…yeah, don't want to talk about it.

We both laid there, not moving. The both of us couldn't move. We were just…frozen. But my lips were still on his and I had my eyes closed. I couldn't look at his expression! Then I saw a flash. That's when I decided to move my head and see Miyuki taking a picture of us! With my camera! Yes, I carry a camera, just in case I need it. Oh no! If anyone sees that picture, I'll be dead!

I sat up and unconsciously put my hands on his chest. That's when I jumped off him. When I looked at him, he had an emotionless face, but I could totally see the the faint blush on his face.

"Hahahahaha! You two look really cute together!" Miyuki giggled. I growled in response. "Miyuki, give me that camera!"

Gaara brushed my arm and left, without saying a word. What should I say? I couldn't say anything…What was there to say?

"Sensei, why are you so red?" Miyuki asked. I glared at her. "Miyuki, you better give me my camera, or else…"

"Or else what?" She stuck out her tongue at me. I smirked. "You don't want to know." I was about to move when I heard the door open.

"I'm home! Miyuki! Did you have a good time?!" Karura asked her daughter, Miyuki dropped the camera and ran to hug her mom. I quickly caught it. "Damn kid…" I whispered to myself.

"I sure did Mommy! Gaara nii san came!" Miyuki yelled. Karura just froze. "What? Is this true Tenten?" I nodded but then I told her I had to go. I grabbed my bag and muttered a 'Bye' before I left.

I couldn't stay there. I wouldn't know what to say if she asked me more questions about Gaara. Dude, I kissed him! Oh god, that was embarrassing... Just then I heard a honk from a car. I turned my head to find Neji stick out his window from the car.

"Need a ride?" He asked. I smirked. "Sorry, I don't take rides from strangers."

Neji smirked also. "Well, that's just too bad. Hop in." I giggled and opened the door of the passenger's seat. I slammed the door shut and Neji drove off.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked. I just glared at the other cars that passed us. Neji noticed my change in character.

"That bad, huh?" I huffed. " I don't want to talk about it, I just want to get home, take a nice hot bath and sleep. I think I deserve it." Neji chuckled.

"Did anything _good_ happen?" He asked. I thought for a second. "Yeah, we took some pictures. Wanna see?" He nodded. I reached for my bag, took out my camera and handed it to him. On a red light, he looked through them.

'_**You dumbshit.' **_

'_Huh? What do you mean?'_

'_**Did you already forget that special picture that brat took?'**_

I gulped. Oh crap. Oh no. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh damn it. I'll just pray he doesn't see that picture. Cause if he does, I'm screwed.

"Tenten?" I visibly jumped. "Y-yes?"

"Who's this?" He asked angrily, pointing at the red head in the picture. I started to feel sweat go down my neck. "That's G-gaara." I managed to say.

"And why are you kissing him?" He growled. "Neji, I can explain! Slow down!" I shouted. He was going over the speed limit…

Then he came to an abrupt stop. I almost hit the windshield if it weren't for my seatbelt. I noticed he unlocked the doors and got out. He opened the door and glared at me. But I saw something in his eyes. Hurt? Sad? Angry? Confusion? Loneliness? His eyes were mixed with emotions that I didn't even notice I was outside of the car.

"Neji…?" I reached for his arm but slapped my hand away. "Don't…touch me." I winced at his hurtful words. But what hurt most…was my heart.

He got inside his car and left. I slumped down to the ground and began to sob. "Oh…Neji. How could I hurt you so?" I whimpered before hiding my face with my hands.

Neji and I.

We're over.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**Me: Okay, this chapter sucked. Maybe because I'm a little depressed. But don't worry! Next chapter is up soon!**

**Cat:…**

**Me: Yeah, well, there isn't much to say today. Sorry if this chapter was boring. **

**Tenten: …**

**Me: Right. Depression. Okay then, please review! It might help a little…**

**=3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. I don't own Naruto. **

**Dedications: To all who have been very patient. (My readers)**

**Me: Holy shit, I'M ALIVE!**

**Cat: Dude, it took you like 4 months to update a fucking chapter.**

**Me: Tsk Tsk, do not get angry with me. **

**Cat: ...**

**Me: Anyways, hello everyone! Yes, I am updating. Wanna know why? Cuz I feel like it!**

**Cat: Great reason.**

**Me: Shush. The author is speaking. Interruptions are RUDE. **_**Anyways,**_** I have decided to update and-**

**Cat: And what?**

**Me: DON'T INTERRUPT WHILE THE AUTHOR IS SPEAKING GOD DAMN IT!**

**Cat: But-**

**Me: No!**

**Cat: I just wa-**

**Me: Shh!**

**Cat: I-**

**Me: Ack! Okay, it seems we are getting nowhere. I'll just inform you guys on my story at the end. **

**Cat: Wha-**

**Me: ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Tenten's POV.**

I stayed there for a while, just thinking.

_**If you love me, let me know. If not, please gently let me go. **_

_Did we rush things?_ Maybe. I mean, we didn't really spend any time together except school. A date or two there. And _sometimes _he would come to my house. Meh.

_Wasn't this what I wanted all along? _ I don't know. Maybe a part of me wanted this. But the other part didn't. But there would've been a better solution or something. Gah. I hate not knowing things. Even though I act as if I know everything sometimes.

_**Pleasure of love lasts but a moment. Pain of love lasts a lifetime.**_

_We're things already broken from the beginning?_ I guess my answer would be that things weren't perfect at the beginning but I have never seen the perfect couple. I have seen something close to perfect, but that's different. Wait, I didn't really answer my question. I just don't know anymore.

_Who was at fault? _ Me. And partly Neji. For being an ass. Okay, but mostly me.

_**The ones that you love the most are usually the ones that hurt you the most. **_

_Where did it go wrong? _Okay, I know the answer to that one. Don't even have to say it.

_When will my cell phone bill come? _Whoops, wrong question. But seriously, I have been waiting decades for that bill! I already have the money saved up and everything! If it doesn't come soon, I'm spending that cash, I need a good trip to the mall anyways!

Okay, back to the main topic. Which is….Neji and I. Wait a second. I don't want to think about that anymore! So I'll stop! Muahahahahaha! Wait. What?

Okay, I might go mentally ill any second now.

"Hey there pretty lady, have some change for meh?" A hobo walked up to me. I looked up and frowned. Damn hobo. And his hoboness.

"No, now get the fuck lost! I am not in the fucking mood to be screwing around! So fucking leave me alone!" I stood up and stomped away. People just stared at me and at the hobo. What? I didn't have any change.

My angered face turned into a sad one. God, I wish today never happened. I looked down at my shoes. Speaking of my shoes, I really need to clean them.

"Oof!" I felt someone bump into my shoulder. I looked up and saw…

Gaara.

Bum. Bum. BUM!

Sorry. I told you guys I might get retarded soon.

"You!" I pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to you. So follow me!" I grabbed his hand and led us to the park that was nearby.

I let go of his hand and glared at him. He just looked bored. Oh, don't worry Gaara, I'll entertain ya.

All of a sudden my anger and frustration disappeared. Right now I felt sadness and regret.

I fell down to the grass and started to cry. I wasn't even embarrassed anymore. I didn't care of what he thought of me. My mind was blank.

_**Hell's afloat in lover's tears.**_

I gasped when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. But he didn't say anything.

I looked up and saw his emotionless face.

"I'm sorry. I was blaming you for all this. But this is my entire fault." I sniffed.

He just stayed there. I hugged him. I needed someone to hug. I barely know the guy, and yet I'm hugging him. I continued to sob, in his shirt.

Oops.

**Someplace else in the park.**

"Dude, I'm tired, let's take a break." Kiba said sitting down in the grass. Naruto sat down next to him.

"Have you heard that Neji and Tenten broke up?" Naruto took a sip of his water bottle. Kiba almost spit out his water.

"No way! Seriously?!" He wiped his sweat on his shirt. (A/N: Ew. Sorry my cousins do that a lot. It's kinda gross.)

Naruto nodded and did the same as Kiba. (A/N: Once again. Ew. Sorry.)

"Whoa…weird." Kiba said dazed.

"Yeah, I know man. Neji told me." Naruto picked some grass and threw it at Kiba.

"What else did he tell ya?" Kiba threw some grass back and some landed in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto glared while Kiba laughed. "He said that she was with someone else. But he didn't tell me who."

"We need to find out whom." Kiba said. Naruto nodded and stood up.

"Let's go take a walk." Naruto started to walk and Kiba followed.

While the two chatted along, they just happened to notice Tenten and Gaara hugging.

"DUDE! LOOK OVER THERE!" Naruto pointed. Kiba gasped.

"That's Tenten! But wait, who's with her?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

"That's Gaara! The new kid!"

"Ooh. Dude! We need to go tell everybody!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Naruto and Kiba ran off and the two who were hugging didn't notice them.

**(Back to Tenten's POV.)**

I let go of Gaara and said goodbye. He insisted on taking me home in his car. I rejected the offer and took the bus ride home.

As I looked out the window, I thought of all the good times Neji and I shared.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

_**The pain of true love is the pain of being alive. It is a perpetual wound.**_

I got off the bus and walked to my house. Hinata greeted me and I just smiled.

"Something the matter Tenten?" Hinata walked closer to me.

"Uuh, no. Why?" I looked down.

"Your eyes are red and puffy." I could hear the worry sound in her voice.

"So you don't know?" I looked up at her with a biter smile.

"Eh?" It's better if I don't tell her.

"Never mind. I'm going to my room." I walked past her and started climbing up the stairs.

I gently closed my door and walked over to my closet. I stepped inside it and sat down and continued to cry.

_**Only the agony of parting do we look into the depths of love.**_

**Hinatas POV.**

I wonder what's wrong with Tenten…

My phone started to ring and I flipped it open.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_HINATA-CHAAAAAN!"_ I winced at his loudness.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

"_GUESS WHAT! GUESS WHAT!"_

"What Naruto-kun?"

"_TENTEN-CHAN AND NEJI ARE OVER!"_ That's when I froze.

"W-what?"

"_YEAH! ITS TRUE! AND THEN TODAY I SAW TENTEN-CHAN HUGGING GAARA!"_

What? How did _this_ happen?

"Naruto-kun, do you know why Tenten-chan and Neji-niisan are over?"

"_YEP! I SURE DO HINATA-CHAN!"_

"Well?"

"_Well what?" _I rolled my eyes.

"Why did they break up?"

"_OH! UM….OH! WAIT…OH! I REMEMBER NOW! ITS CUZ TENTEN-CHAN WAS CHEATING ON NEJI!"_

That is so unTenten-chan like. I wonder what happened.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I-I gotta go n-now Naruto-kun."

"_OKAY HINATA-CHAN! BYE BYE!!!" _

"Bye…"

I shut my phone and frowned.

I am very confused.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at Tenten-chan's room debating whether or not to knock…

"Hinata, I know you're there." What? How did she know?

"Ten-"

"Yeah, I heard the conversation between you and Naruto. I don't really want to talk about it."

Okay then. I guess she wants to be left alone. I understand that its difficult for her. But I also need to have a little chat with someone…

"Okay Tenten-chan."

With that, I went downstairs to fix us some dinner.

**Tenten's POV.**

I got out of the closet and read my Hello Kitty clock. (A/N: I love Hello Kitty. So yeah, beware of the random Hello Kitty items.)

"8:43." Might as well head to bed. That rhymed but I'm not in a great mood to be cheering about it.

I crawled into bed and coved my whole body with my blankets. Expect my face. Cause then I can't breathe.

I sighed and closed my eyes. But somehow, I couldn't sleep.

_**Take away love, and our life is a tomb.**_

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Me: Yes I apologize for the short chapter, but I have a surprise!**

**Cat: Wha-**

**Me: Haven't you learned not to interrupt? Sheesh.**

**Cat: …**

**Me: Anyways, we are going to have a new person join us today!**

**Cat: …**

**Me: Please welcome…Mel!**

**Mel: Hi people!**

**Me: Hello Mel!**

**Mel: Hi Kim! **

**Cat: Hi Mel!**

**Mel: Hi Cat!**

**Cat: Hi Kim!**

**Me: Hi Cat!**

**Me:Anyways I'm not sure to end Lonely Eyes and do a sequel OR keep updating chapters for Lonely Eyes until the end. You guys choose.**

**Tenten: Please review!**


End file.
